Ever After
by miyuki m
Summary: A sequel to “The wolf and the Dog”, Sesshomaru has finally found his soul mate. But will he be accepted by all who live in the lord’s castle? Mpreg, lemon, yaoi, Waff, Major OOC MM. Sesshomaru X Miroku?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_ **

A lone figure stood in one of the high balconies of the castle, sitting amidst the western ranges that separated the castle from the rest of the world. The gentle breeze caressed his silk covered form, and his dark mane, streaked with a single lock of white, as his amber orbs gazed at the sun setting into the arms of the mountains. A small smile began to form on his lips as the laughter of a young child, playing in the castle courtyard reached his ears, along with the equally exciting yips from a small puppy who followed the girl, wagging its little tail in sheer enjoyment.

"Rin, get back here, lord Sesshomaru won't be pleased when he sees you all covered in mud and with that… that filthy thing." Jaken shouted, his grip tightening on his staff in anger, as he pointed his finger towards the puppy who had jump into Rin's arms, both covered with mud from head to toe, and was licking her face playfully as Rin giggled, stroking it's fur.

"NO! I wanna play more…" Rin pouted, as she ran to create some distance between the hikigaeru and herself. "…And don't call Snowy filthy, he's my friend."

The puppy yipped, wagging its tail as if agreeing with Rin's statement.

"Rin!" Jaken snapped, "You will obey me, I will not have you anger lord Sesshomaru seeing you in such a state, you shall go to the bathing chamber at once and get that mongrel off you."

A frown crossed his face. Snowy was a gift he had given to Rin, two weeks before, on her birthday. He felt the girl was too lonely living in the castle with no friends to play with, and needed a companion, and what better than a little puppy to become her playmate. And now that he had his own to play with…. A slight tinge of pain in his backside confirmed his thoughts.

He had remembered how the girl's eyes had widened with delight when she lifted the cover of the basket he handed her. A happy smile graced her face when a small head, with two floppy ears peered out of the covers and two dark eyes stared at her with an innocent but curious gaze, before a pink tongue rolled out to place a small tentative lick on her nose, making her giggle. The girl nearly tackled him, giving him a big hug and placed a kiss on his cheeks making him smile.

"_Thank you, thank you so much papa." She smiled, holding the small puppy in her arms. "I love him…Thank you…." She squealed, before a thoughtful look crossed her face as he settled her in his lap, with puppy in her arms. "But…papa… what do we call him?" Rin asked, looking up at the houshi._

"_Ummm…. How about Snowy?" He offered. "His color resembles the snow, so Snowy would be a good name for him."_

"_Yeah!" Rin squealed, "Snowy is a nice name, isn't it Snowy." She lifted the puppy up and smiled when it yipped in response, placing another loving lick on her cheek._

_Beside him the western frowned, looking a bit peeved at the idea of not being consulted before bringing in a common breed dog into their house, and that his present consisting of books and some clothes lay forgotten of the floor, while Rin cooed and cuddled the small pup in her arms. He was about to object, but the look of sheer happiness on his daughter's face, together his mate's pleading look, and the silent promise to make it up to him later, silenced him even before he could speak. _

The amber-eyed figure winced slightly, thinking about that night and the price he had to pay… Not that he was complaining, but Sesshomaru was a very demanding lover and sometimes it was quite hard to keep up with his 'fantasies'.

However, he was soon brought into reality when Snowy barked angrily and jumped out Rin's arms, stalking the toad standing across the courtyard, growling menacingly.

"No! Get away from me you monster." Jaken cried, out hitting Snowy with his staff. That did it. Snowy gave a loud bark before landing itself on Jakens foot, and sunk its teeth into the hikigaeru's limb.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jaken screamed, before clutching his leg and jumping around a bit. Snowy growled dangerously, as if daring the toad to say something more against it, and was about to attack again, when Jaken, sensing the danger yipped in fear before scrambling off the courtyard with Snowy at his tail, and leaving Rin rolling on the ground with laughter.

Soon the puppy was back, yipping happily as it jumped into Rin's arms, bathing her face with licks. "Good boy!" Rin said, scratching behind its ears, earning a gratified yip. "Now let's go to the garden and play." She said, carrying the puppy in her arms as she made her way to the castle garden.

The figure couldn't help but laugh silently at what just occurred before him. Rin and Snowy had bonded rather quickly over the weeks, the two becoming nearly inseparable. 'But she'll have to take a bath before Sesshomaru wakes up, or Jaken is in big trouble today,' he smirked at the toad getting bashed. The toad demon sometimes got on his nerves.

"Grrrr…" The small growl made the monk turn his attention to the large canopy bed in his room, where the silver haired beauty lay sprawled, mumbling incoherently in his dreams, and kicking his legs slightly, trying to fight some unseen foe in his dreams. He chuckled as he watched, "The high and mighty lord Sesshomaru", struggling and growling in his sleep, like a mere pup.

'He looks like Snowy, when the whelp's asleep that is,' he nearly laughed out loud at the thought. 'And he is sleeping a lot these days and has even begun dreaming. Wonder what's causing it', Sesshomaru snorted for the last time, before his breathing evened out and he sighed, slowly settling down into the soft furs and pillows.

'Probably won his fight, he always does', The figure mused, as his mind drifted to the events of the few months before that changed his life forever…

A/N: Okay so who is the amber-eyed mystery figure? Any guesses?

Inu chan puppy


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Okay guys I am really an idiot. Why? Cause I should've known better than to type the chapter when I am half-asleep. I ruined all the suspense. Anyway I hope you people like this chapter. And oh the azure-eyes guy would be an amber eyed one. You may contradict this but I have my reasons for changing the eye-color. 

**Master Andoru: **Oh dear, now I am getting threats, lol. Oh don't worry I'll keep updating but you better review or else ;D

**Shamanhoro: **Sorry to disappoint you but this fic will mainly focus Sesshy and Miroku. Although I will squeeze in some inuX Kouga. It's a sequel to **the** **wolf and the dog, which** is an inu-Kouga fic. And you are translating it into Spanish, that's really cool man. Can you send me the Spanish version; I would like to read it. Please :D

**Bootsie: **yes you got that right.

**Onyxlight: **Yes, you're right it is Miroku and Sesshy is knocked up all right. But it's all in good time. Meanwhile enjoy this chapter.

**Kmwsweetness: **I don't know whether this story would be as good as the last one but I'll try.

**KawaiiKoorimeYokai: **As I've told you I really don't whether it would be as good as its prequel but I'll sincerely try.

Now on with the story….

Chapter 2 

The lands were at peace again after Naraku's demise, except for a few minor disruptions, nothing a miko from the future, a taijiya, her firecat, a monk, a wolf tribe leader and oh… an inu youkai couldn't handle. However, at present, the inu-youkai was out of business for while. The reason? Carrying pups is a really risky business and that meant no more adventures for poor Inuyasha….

"Damn it Kouga, if you don't take me with you, I am gonna suffocate and die." Inuyasha yelled, trying to get his mate to listen. The wolf prince only snorted as he secured the ties of his armour, checking to see whether it fit right. They were getting ready to fight a couple of snake demons that had been attacking the nearby village for the past few days.

Kouga didn't look up as he proceeded to tie the fur boots. "No puppy, you're not going anywhere like that." He raised his eyes, pointing meaningfully to the inu's distended belly where their pup was growing happily.

"But I am no weakling, I can handle some stupid demons." Inuyasha reasoned, "I am more powerful now and I have Ryu and Hikari to help me out, don't I?" He kicked the youth standing beside him trying very hard not to laugh.

"H-Hai…papa's right father, h-he can handle those demon." Ryu reluctantly stammered. After all who would want to be at the receiving end of papa's wrath, when he is in one of his 'moods'. Ryu had grown considerably during the last year and a half, resembling a 14 year old human boy, and had more power than any of the youkai's in their world, well…except Hikari and Inuyasha, that is. He could easily control thunder, water and ice, and had agility that surpassed even his uncle Sesshomaru. However, the most remarkable thing about him was his power to heal… he could concentrate his life force to cure just about any illness or injury, something that was unheard for any youkai to possess. But this was not all, he seemed to have something more, a potential to draw the males and females of their tribe to him, his charm. He was not only the most handsome boy, but also his personality, and his friendly attitude made the girls and the boys swoon at his sight. He even had a fan club within his tribe. But, he had yet to show any interest in them, as he used most of his time in the healer's hut learning new techniques of healing, or fighting beside his father and ojiisan.

"See! Even Ryu agrees with me." Inuyasha shouted, and Ryu sweat dropped.

At that moment a knock sounded at their door, before Miroku entered. "Kouga! We need to move fast. Hikari, Sango and Kagome are already on their way." He informed them, before giving the Ryu and Inuyasha a smile.

"I am going Kouga, whether you like it or not!" Inuyasha announced, tucking Tetsusaiga in his obi.

"NO YOU'RE NOT PUPPY! I TOLD YOU ONCE YOU ARE NOT FIT TO GO!" Kouga yelled, loosing his patience.

"GRR……" Inuyasha bared his fangs, fingers curling into fists, poison hissing in his claws.

"Umm… I will go get ready for the journey, come on uncle Miroku." Ryu pulled Miroku out with him before the situation got anymore dangerous. Inuyasha was really pissed off and he knew better than to stay there.

"Papa is in one of famous moods today." Ryu smirked, as sounds of things breaking, and yelling were heard from his parent's room.

"Yeah, his voice could be heard all the way from the entrance. If Yuuka-chan wouldn't have been out to collect herbs she could calm him down, she's the only one who can handle him now." Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha always gets like that when he's carrying, staying cooped up in one place really affects him."

At that moment a painful howl was heard from behind and both Miroku and Ryu winced.

"I hope father's all right." Ryu turned back, looking towards the door. "Papa's really angry today."

"Don't worry, I think he will be. Come on now kid, we need to get to the women fast. They will be waiting."

Ryu gave the door one last look before following Miroku to the entrance. He transformed quickly, acquiring the form of a huge dog. He whined before lowering himself to allow the monk to climb up on his back. Miroku smiled as he settled himself on Ryu, before scratching behind his huge doggy ears and earning a gratified whine in returned.

Soon Kouga joined them, grumbling under is breath, fortunately without Inuyasha and unfortunately with a huge patch of fur missing from his tail. How he managed to convinced Inuyasha to stay was still a mystery and Miroku decided it was not an idea to ask. Instead, he chose to let his mind drift to the one who had managed to capture his heart, one who didn't give him one moment of peace in this one and a half year's time. Yes… the cold hearted, azure-orbed beauty who was one of the reasons he had left his friends to wander the world in search of knowledge to increase his spiritual power. With the wind tunnel gone forever, he no longer felt the need to ask each and every women, or girl he met, to bear his child and found his taste for women slowly wavering. Instead, his heart settled on the lord of the western lands, his aloof yet strangely alluring features, the crescent moon that adorned his forehead, those eyes that held so much wisdom, those soft narrow lips, the silver mane cascading down his back, that lean body hidden behind tough armour, and that perfectly rounded derriere begging to be caressed….. Miroku shook his head violently, as very hentai thoughts began to enter his mind. He could not afford to think of Sesshomaru in such a manner. He was a simpleton, one whom demons like Sesshomaru considered to be scum of the earth. He knew he had no chance against the daiyoukai, but still deep within his heart he hoped, for once to get a chance to meet the inu-youkai. He had seen just how much Sesshomaru loved Rin, he had seen him hold the little girl close to him and soothe and reassure her, he had seen something which others had missed…he had seen love in the lord's eyes, and for that, he longed for once, to touch that face, to look past those cold and ruthless eyes, into his heart, which had so many emotions locked away in them. He wanted to….

"…roku…hey monk!" Miroku jerked back to reality as the wolf prince shook him lightly.

"Eh!"

"Don't 'Eh' me. We are here." Kouga informed.

"Oh." Miroku said, as he climbed down Ryu, his eyes quickly hiding his emotions and burying the thoughts of his love, deep within pits of his heart.

"Are you all right?" Kouga asked, as he landed behind Miroku, while Ryu changed back to his humanoid form.

"Yes uncle Miroku… you seem to space out a lot after you've come back from your journeys. Did something happen?" Ryu too was concerned about the houshi. He seemed so sad most of the times, a look of pure longing reflecting in his eyes when he thought no one was looking, something he didn't know what to think of.

"N-Nothing is the m-matter with me. I…I am fine." Miroku stammered. "Come on guys, let's go to the ladies. It's not polite to make them wait." He quickened his pace, leaving a very baffled wolf lord and his son behind.

"Miroku, you guys are late!" Kagome shouted, sounding a little irritated, she stomped towards them followed by Sango and Hikari.

Before Miroku could answer, Ryu piped in. "We were having some trouble with papa. He…he wanted to join us. It took some time for father to get him to stay there." Kouga growled lowly in his throat, the memories of his assault going through his mind as he involuntarily caressed the part where Inuyasha's poison had burnt a good many of his furs.

"Looks like papa was in a very foul mood." Hikari remarked, her lips curling up in a slight smile. "So father, what did you promise to do this time?"

Kouga only growled in response. He really hated the fact that Hikari knew him so well, inside and out. The pup had always been the smartest, not to mention equally powerful and twice as deadly as her brother. She had learned to control the elements of fire and wind, and had equal agility, along with the unique ability to hypnotize just any creature with her eyes. This proved to be a very useful 'weapon', as she could draw out the truth from even the most veteran liars. She talked very little, a trait Kouga presumed belonged to her uncle, lord Sesshomaru, but always had a keen sense and knew just about everything occurring around her, down to the tiniest detail. Kouga had to admit, that sometime his daughter seemed a bit cold and mysterious, but those who knew her well, knew just how much of a loving and warm heart she had and how much she cared about her dear ones.

"Ah it is a beautiful day for a little exercise." Miroku reflected. "Don't you agree Sango?" He added, smiling brightly, his hand moving to caress her backside.

SLAP….

"EEK! Pervert!" Sango shouted, jumping to stand behind Kagome, while Kouga and Hikari sweat dropped, and Ryu burst out laughing.

"Keep your hands to yourself houshi-sama or I swear I'll purify your ass to hell. She's mine." Kagome fumed at the monk rubbing his flaming cheek, smiling nervously. She encircled her arms around the blushing taijiya possessively. Miroku knew very well that when he was tracking the mountains in search of knowledge, Kagome had finally managed to gather up enough courage to express her feeling towards Sango who gladly reciprocated it, and now they were a couple. But this didn't discourage him from teasing the young slayer every now and then. Moreover, this sort of formed a daily ritual for him and something to keep his façade of a carefree person up.

"I thought your interest laid elsewhere, uncle Miroku?" Miroku eyes widened, and he gulped as Hikari whispered the words in his ear, low enough for only him to hear. He stared, with a slight blush covering his cheeks, at the young demoness who gave him a knowing look and a triumphant smirk before she clapped her hands, drawing the attention of the group to her.

"Okay people, enough of the daily pleasantries, now we have to concentrate on how to take these snake demons out of the village," she said, before Ryu took over. Taking out a small parchment he began to explain the plan.

"Hikari and I, had managed to track down their activities for the past few days and it looks like they always attack from this side." He pointed to a place on the map, an area of the village near a large waterfall with dense forest around it. "Now, they mainly attack after dark, so we presume they hide somewhere near this waterfall during the day." Kouga couldn't help but smile proudly at his children and their ability to work together. They were so different, yet so alike.

"Yes, Ryu and I tracked, and kept an eye on them, and found one of them entering the caves near this fall." Hikari offered. "But, the main bulk is hiding elsewhere in the forest. So, the best thing to do will be for us to split up."

After much discussion, it was decided that, Kagome, Kouga and Ryu would go into the forest while Miroku, Sango and Hikari would draw out the ones hiding in the caves near the falls. Thus, the group parted, setting out for their own destinations.

"So, Sango, how's life with Kagome?" Miroku asked, as they walked towards the cave.

"G-good…I mean excellent…I mean…" Sango stammered, trying to find the right words, she was still too shy about their relationship. 'Damn Miroku', she cursed mentally, 'he always gets me with his stupid questions'.

"Excellent you say, hmm? No wonder you were so loud last night, almost everyone could hear those sounds coming from your chamber." He whispered, laughing inwardly, as he saw the taijiya turn an adorable shade of red.

"S-shut up!" She snapped, before stomping off ahead of them. 'I wish I had taken Hikari's offer on carrying us there.' She grumbled mentally, 'now he'll go on and on about it. Oh dear, this wasn't possibly the best time to leave Kirara with Kaede and Kohaku.'

"Hey… Sango, wait up." Miroku chuckled, as he followed the pissed off taijiya.

"Now, would you two stop it and follow me." Hikari chided, coming out of the bushes suddenly, making the two jump. She had gone ahead to scout, but the knowing smirk on her lips confirmed she knew just what exactly was happening a few moments ago.

"Hai." They answered in unison, following the young demoness. They followed her through the jungle path, which led to a rocky one, finally opening to the place where the falls had originated from a small cave.

"This is where I saw the snake go in." She informed them.

"Wow! Looks like it's a long way down." Miroku contemplated, looking over the edge, trying to see to where the falls ended, but could see nothing beyond a certain point.

"Hai." Hikari nodded. "This fall is quite steep and it ends in a very fast flowing river, so watch your step."

"Okay." Sango agreed. "Now take these," she quickly handed them masks to cover their faces before she took out some herbs from a pouch and lit them in front on the cave. "Hikari!"

"Hai!" Hikari at once closed her eyes, calling upon the power of wind, blowing the smoke into the cave. Soon, growls and hisses were heard coming from the cave, and everyone took their stances. Suddenly they found themselves surrounded by a group of snake demons.

"Foolssss, you have called forth your own death, by coming here." Their leader hissed, as it charged along with a few others towards the taijiya. Sango immediately jumped back, swinging Hiraikotsu slicing a few, however, missing their leader, which it quickly burrowed into the ground disappearing beneath the earth.

Meanwhile, the others attacked Miroku and Hikari with poison stings. Miroku swung his staff in a circular motion, deflecting the needles quite skilfully before slicing through a few of them. On the other side Hikari was having her fun as she swiftly dodged the poisonous needles while frying them crispy. "Pests," she snorted, quickly disposing of a few others that dared to sneak up on her from behind.

"Ahh!" The sudden sound of the taijya's cry made both the monk and the inuookami turn to see Sango slicing off a demon's head before she collapsed to the ground clutching her thigh. "H-Hikari," she whimpered. Hikari sliced off another demon, rushing to Sango's side immediately. "It…it bit me," she tore off the fabric on her leg, revealing the twin puncture marks, which had began to swell, turning an angry shade of purple.

"Shit!" Hikari cursed, as she tore off a part of her sleeve, tying the area tightly to prevent the poison from spreading. The taijiya was swaying, as her vision began to fade. At that moment another demon attacked, however Miroku jumped in, his staff slicing it in half. "Hikari, take Sango to Ryu immediately," Miroku ordered, "I will take care of the rest of them." Hikari nodded as she picked up Sango, the clouds forming at her feet before she took off at lightening speed to where her brother was.

"SSSSSoooo, the brave monk will fight usssss alone," one of the remaining sneered, as they together charged towards Miroku. He tried to fend them off, but they were too many in number and began to push him backwards. Suddenly he found himself just at the edge of the falls, dislodging a few pebbles in the running water. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he concentrated his energy on the staff, fighting relentlessly to keep his ground. Finally, after much struggle he sighed, after slicing through the last of them. "Phew," he wiped the sweat off his forehead, contented with his success. However, he didn't notice the one (A/N: The leader) emerging from the dust as it slithered to come up behind him. The demon hissed once before sinking its fangs in his leg. "Shit!" His eyes widened as he felt the sting of the poison injected into his bloodstream. He turned around, his staff moving quickly, to sever the demon's head. He then swayed, his staff slipping out of his hand, before he lost his balance, falling over the edge.

"Help." He moaned, in pain, but there was no one to save him as he hit his head on his way down on one the rocks, rendering him unconscious as he plummeted into the waters below.

Meanwhile, Hikari had rushed to the other group who had just managed to slay the demons that were hiding within the forest. "Ryu!" She called, landing before her brother. She knelt on the ground supporting Sango in her arms.

Kagome immediately rushed to her side, her face etched with worry and concern. "W-what happened to her?" She questioned, kneeling before the unconscious taijiya.

"She got bitten by one of the demons." Hikari answered. While Ryu moved quickly to examine the area.

"I-is she gonna be all right?" Kagome inquired, looking on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry Kagome, nothing will happen to Sango," Kouga assured, coming up to put his arm around her shoulder.

While Ryu took Sango's hands in his, concentrating his life energy into the taijiya. Slowly, a smile formed on his face as he felt the poison recede from her blood and Sango groaned, her eyes slowly fluttering open. Ryu released her as Kagome moved to capture her in a tight hug, tears now falling freely from her eyes.

"Hey…" Sango smiled weakly as Kagome released her, returning the gesture.

"You scared me half to death, you know," Kagome said, before the miko started placing a soft kiss on the taijya's lips

"I am sorry, I worried you so," Sango replied, after Kagome released her.

"Where's Miroku?" Kouga suddenly asked, noticing his absence.

"He asked me to carry aunt Sango here," Hikari offered. "He said he could handle the rest of the demons."

"Idiot! Lets go get to him." Sango slowly got up, with Kagome and Kouga's help, while Ryu and Hikari transformed. They took off into the air, heading to where the monk was.

They reached the place within seconds, but found no one there. "Miroku, MIROKU!" Sango called out, however no one answered.

"Miroku where are you?" Kagome yelled. Still no answer. Worry began to eat away at everyone's heart as they searched for the monk.

"Damn it monk, come out of where you are or I swear I'll…." Kouga growled, before he was cut off by Ryu.

"Everyone, look!" They turned to where Ryu was he knelt. "I found uncle Miroku's staff." They quickly rushed towards the youth and Sango gasped.

"Oh no!" Sango sank to the ground, her heart dropping to the pit of her of stomach at the inevitable. "H-he fell…."

Ryu and Hikari quickly flew down towards the falls, searching through the rushing river for any sign of the monk, but found none. They scanned over a few miles before returning to the group, empty handed.

"Did you find any sign of him?" Sango inquired hopefully.

"No aunt Sango." Hikari answered sadly, "It seems the stream has carried him away." She added sadly.

"He fell into the water. And none of us were there to help him. Damn it! Stupid houshi, it's…it's all my fault. He was probably injured by…." She sobbed harder as Kagome knelt beside her hugging her close.

"No Sango, it's not your fault, please calm down…" She rubbed soothing circles at the taijya's back trying to calm her.

"No!" Sango shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-If I hadn't just allowed myself to get injured, none of this would have happened. I will never forgive myself. Please Miroku, please forgive me……" She begged, as other watched helplessly.

Author note: Pretty depressing chapter Huh? Didn't come out, as I wanted it to. Please bear with me…for now. Let me know what you think of it okay?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Notes:_** I finally got another chapter done. Whew! You know I am really facing a terrible writer's block for this story and am out of idea. I have to admit I am good when it comes to Inuyasha and Kouga but suck at Miroku and Sesshy. Anyway hope this chapter is okay for you to read.  
**BloodyHalfWolf: **Oh don't worry I will finish the stories. There may be some delays but I will finish it all right. 

**Yaoilovershiro: O**h don't cry pwease, I hate that. Here read this

**Bootsie: **Nah Sesshy doesn't find him but saves him ultimately. Read the chapter for further details. Kouga has to endure Inuyasha's antics after all he was the one who wanted to have 15 pups. Now he has to deal with Inuyasha blasting his ass off. hehehe

**Kmwsweetness: **yeah poor him. Anyway here's the chappie, enjoy!

_**Chapter 3**_

Meanwhile, in the castle of the Western Lord

"I presume, that you will take good care of Rin while I am away?" He raised his eyes, to a slightly flushed, female demoness, standing in front of him, his face as expressionless as usual.

"Hai, my lord." She answered sincerely. "I will see to it that she is happy and safe, til you return."

"All right then," the daiyoukai rose, folding the scroll in front of him, before placing them on the shelf, near him. He turned to his toad servant, standing near the door, smiling to himself, a bit proudly. "Jaken?"

"Hai, my lord." He immediately stood at attention, awaiting his master's orders.

"Make haste, we shall proceed to the eastern lands at once." He turned to make his way towards his chamber, passing the demoness without a second glance, who only blushed harder, when his kimono brushed against her arms.

The daiyoukai had received an invitation from the eastern lord, a panther demon, to attend his daughter's wedding, to the southern lord. He absolutely detested such ceremonies, but he was obligated to attend it, for the eastern lord, Lord Katsuro, was an old friend of his father's, and had helped them a countless number of times, in their hour of need. The main reason why he hated going there, was that he was perfectly aware of the fact, that the invitation, was a chance for lord Katsuro to get him betrothed to one of his remaining, 23 daughters. Lord Katsuro was famous for bagging the most eligible candidates for his daughters, and Sesshomaru was a real jewel, compared to all others, in his eyes, and he was hell bent on getting him engaged to one of his cubs.

He sighed, as he opened the door to his chamber, closing it behind him, to walk to his large canopy bed, before he fell on it, with a dejected sigh. He had to be careful, very careful, or he would end up calling the eastern lord his father-in-law in a few days. He shuddered at the thought. He hated those obnoxious, snobby princesses, who knew nothing more than to brag about their jewellery, dresses and of their father's wealth and bravery. Instead, he wanted someone simple, someone who would understand him; his needs and love him regardless of his position, someone like… He shot up on his bed, into a sitting position, as the image of a monk, scratching the back of his head, laughing nervously, materialised in his mind.

'That was odd. Why would I think of that perverted houshi?' he wondered, however, before he could ponder anymore on this, his door flew open and he found his arms filled, with a small trembling bundle. Small arms encircled his neck, as Rin hid her face in his chest, sobbing hard. He too, embraced her, rubbing her back slightly, trying to soothe the distress child. She had been doing that a lot lately, and he had grown used to it. She had began to call him father, and he found, that instead of being insulted or angered, he was enjoying the attentions Rin gave him, and him, fitting into the role of a father, rather easily. He sighed, the girl could draw out the most usual part of anybody…except for Jaken maybe.

"P-please d-don't go f-father." She hiccupped, looking up with tearful eyes, at the amber ones.

He wiped the tears off the little girl's face, before settling her more comfortably in his lap. "You, as well as I, know that this trip is very important for the welfare of my state..."

"B-but why can't Rin go?" she asked, not understanding the reason behind his denial of her accompanying him.

"Because, it is not safe for you there. Besides, I will be back within three days, while you will be with Shizuka…" He saw the slight smile, tugging at her lips, at the mention of the demoness' name.

He had very worried about Rin, taking her with him to the eastern lands, would not be safe. She would be looked down upon, and even seen as a threat, to the swooning demonesses. Lord Katsuro was ruthless, when it came to the matters of his daughters, and his personal gain, and Rin would become a prone target for assassination. That is why he had to leave her back at the castle, but the problem arose, of who will look after Rin. There was none, in his eyes, suitable enough, to take care of her, and leaving her with his servants and guard, would not be appropriate. Another reason for his worry, was that Rin had fallen victim to vicious nightmares, after the incident with Naraku, and often the little girl was found knocking at his door, in the dead of the night, trembling and sobbing, asking for sanctuary against the frightening dreams.

The thought of leaving Rin with Inuyasha and Kouga had crossed his mind, but it would be a long journey, too hectic for the poor child, and moreover, Inuyasha was nearing his date of delivery, and he didn't want to burden them anymore. Finally, Jaken suggested that there was someone, a young demoness, among the royal consorts of his imperial harem, named Shizuka, who would be appropriate for the job. She belonged to the thunder demon family, however, due the untimely death of her parents, she was sold into slavery, at an early age, ultimately, arriving at the castle, a few month ago, when Sesshomaru saved her from a group slave traders, who were trying to abuse her. Sesshomaru had all forgotten about her, but according to Jaken, she was a polite girl with a kind and caring heart, and was loved by all in the castle, and so, would be an excellent choice for Rin's caretaker.

Sesshomaru, although a bit reluctant at first, took Jaken's advice, and allowed her to mingle with Rin, and the result was an instant success. Rin took to the green-eyed demoness very well, the two becoming close, in a short period of time. Thus, finally satisfied with the arrangements (seeing the way Shizuka cared for Rin), he decided to leave Rin under her protection, while he attended the ceremony.

"All right." Rin agreed weakly, while she cleaned her face, in her kimono sleeve, before she looked up slightly, at the lord's face. "But please be soon. Rin don't like it here without you." This made him smile. He was doing that a lot these days, the famous cold-hearted assassin, had fallen prey, to the affections of a tiny ningen child, and there was no escape… not that he wanted to.

"Hmm, now go play. I have some matters to attend to, before I leave." He said. The girl immediately leaned forward, kissing his cheek and jumped off his lap, running outside. He sighed, he was going soft, and this was not a good sign.

* * *

"Goodbye Father." Rin waved, stifling a sniffle, watching the daiyoukai getting ready to leave. Beside her, stood Shizuka, holding on of her hands, while in the other hand, Rin clutched the reins of Ah-Un, who purred (which mostly came out as loud grunts), trying to soothe the saddened child.

"Stay safe Rin." Sesshomaru wished, before he took off into the sky, along with Jaken.

Rin stood at the castle courtyard, til Sesshomaru, was but a spot in the sky. Shizuka squeezed her hand gently, smiling, before she bent in front of her, wiping her face with a handkerchief. "Now don't worry Rin. Lord Sesshomaru would be back soon. In the meantime, why don't we have some fun."

"Fun?" Rin inquired, her eyes lighting up a bit.

"Hai. Remember the game you taught me yesterday, come on let's play that." She suggested.

This seemed to cheer up the girl, and she smiled widely. "Okay, let's go then."

* * *

_The next day_

The next day started early, with Shizuka and Rin preparing for a small picnic, in the nearby woods. Shizuka, had come up with the brilliant idea to cheer Rin up, and also to keep her occupied. She smiled, as she watched the girl running through the kitchen, annoying the cook, to gather various provisions for the picnic; her idea had worked.

"Okay, I think we got everything." Rin announced, before grunting, as she dragged the heavy picnic basket behind her.

"All right then, let's go." Shizuka smiled, before picking up the basket in one hand, while holding Rin's in the other, they made their way to the courtyard, where Ah-Un stood waiting for them.

Moments later, they were heading into the western wood, through the sky way, on Ah-Un. Rin giggled, she always loved to ride Ah-Un this way; the wind blowing her hair, the feeling of nothing under her feet, and everything looked so tiny.

Soon they arrived at the chosen place. A small clearing within the forest, by a flowing river, and surrounded by sakura trees, with smooth grass covering the forest floor, along with small wild flowers, growing randomly within them. A light breeze blew, carrying the sakura peals along with it, the place was truly beautiful and quiet ,except for the chitterings of the insects.

"Oh Shizuka –san, I love this place!" Rin exclaimed, as she ran to stand beneath a tree, holding out her tiny hands, to catch the petals blowing in the wind. "It's so beautiful."

"I am glad you like it, Rin-chan." Shizuka answered, as she unloaded the basket from Ah-Un's back, before scratching in between his ears, earning a happy grunt in return. "I come here often, it's quiet and peaceful, one of my favourite spots for relaxing."

"Hmmm…I just wish Sesshomaru-sama was here." Rin sighed, her face falling a little.

Shizuka approached, placing a basket on the ground, before she moved to hold both her hands, looking into those large, slightly unhappy, eyes. "Well Rin-chan, when he comes back, you can ask him to come here for another picnic, ne?" She suggested.

"Hai." Rin agreed, her face lighting up instantly, making Shizuka laugh. "Well, how about we play here for a while, then we can take a bath in the river and have the food. Do agree with me?"

"Okay." Rin nodded, before pulling out of her hands. "Shizuka-san, let's play hide and seek. Now close your eyes, turn around and count to ten, while I hide," she instructed.

Shizuka chuckled, before she did as she was told. They played various games before Rin was worn out, and they decided to take a bath in the river. "Ah-Un, look after the food while we are away," Shizuka ordered the beast, who whined in response, before adding with a smirk, "and don't you dare think about putting your mouth in it." Ah-Un snorted.

They made their way to the river laughing and talking among themselves. Rin loved every moment she spent with, her Shizuka-san. She was glad lord Sesshomaru had picked such a nice 'lady' to look after her. She was kind and gentle, cared for her like her mother, played with her and told her stories, and she was so beautiful, with pale flawless skin, long ebony hair, that reached down her waist, and two emerald orbs, that always glowed with a certain light. Time flew with her however, she still missed her father, but smiled, realizing that he would be back the next evening.

They approached the riverbanks, and Rin squealed at the sight of the clear water, rushing lazily, over large boulders, and soft and small stones. She ran to the banks, scooping up small amounts water, in her tiny hands and splashing it on Shizuka, giggling all the while. Shizuka laughed, as she did the same, both engaged in a small water-splashing fight. When they finally recovered from the bouts of laughter, and were almost half drenched, Shizuka asked Rin to get undressed behind a large boulder, so that they could take their bath. Rin nodded, running behind it while Shizuka stretched her senses, making sure that they were alone. Suddenly, Rin screamed, and she turned around, running to the girl. She approached, behind the boulder, to see Rin kneeling over an unconscious man, she was trying to shake the man awake. As she approached the girl, who looked up at her, with a worried look on her face.

"Shi-Shizuka-san, it's houshi-sama, he doesn't get up."

"Move, let me see." She knelt beside Rin. putting her hands on his neck. to check his pulse. The man looked bad, very bad, his body had gone a deathly shade of blue, confirming, venom in his blood stream, there was a large wound on the side of the forehead, and his right hand was bent at an impossible angle, probably broken, she would have thought that the man was dead, if not for the light rising and falling of his chest, and the sound of faint breathing.

"Is –is he dead?" Rin asked, now on the verge of tears.

"No," came the reply. "He is still alive, but barely. Rin-chan, how do you know this person?"

"He-he saved me from Naraku, please, please Shizuka-san, please help him." Rin pleaded.

"All right, Rin-chan, get Ah-Un over here, quickly." She ordered to the girl, who nodded uncertainly, still too shocked to react. "Go!" she repeated, watching the girl jerk awake from her thoughts, before she ran off towards Ah-Un's direction.

Shizuka turned her attention to the injured man, inspecting him for the bite wounds; she soon found them on his leg, and tore a strip of her kimono sleeve, to wrap it tightly around the wound. The skin around the puncture marks, had gone a deep shade of purple, with pus mixed with blood, oozing out of it. 'Probably the work of a snake demon' she concluded, as she tore another piece, before soaking it with water, to wipe the wound on his head. She wondered how the man was alive, after suffering such injuries; only a human with immense internal strength, could survive such injuries.

Soon, Rin returned with Ah-Un, and Shizuka picked up the limp form carefully, using her demon strength, and placed him on Ah-Un, all the while, mindful about the broken arm. She then placed Rin on the beast, before she climbed on his back. "Ah-Un, to the castle and fast." Ah-Un grunted, as he took off towards home immediately, at high speed.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Ah-Un descended on the palace courtyard. Rin suggested, that Miroku should be taken to her room. Shizuka was a bit unsure of Rin's decision, fearing Sesshomarus wrath, however, Rin's insistent pleading, and her assurance, that Sesshomaru will not be offended by it, or if he did, she will bear the consequences, made her finally agree. Miroku was hauled, quickly, to Rin's chambers, with the help of some servants.

The man's condition, was rapidly deteriorating, and they had to work fast. However, finding a proper healer in the caste was difficult, for demons did not need one usually, their power, letting them heal any wound rapidly, themselves. Fortunately, Shizuka was well acquainted with the art of healing, her mother being a healer to the royal thunder family, before she died. So, the young demoness took the matter into her hands immediately, shouting various orders to the servants, and Rin. Soon, boiling water was brought in, along with small knives from the kitchen, needles, threads, linens and clothes, and the monk was disposed of, his wet, soppy clothing, and laid on the bed carefully, under the warm fur covers. The fireplace was lit, and Rin brought the medicine bag from Shizuka's room.

Shizuka set to work, instantly pouring various powders, out of small boxes and strange foul smelling liquids, from glass vials. She poured a pale yellowish liquid into a bowl of boiling water, before soaking the knives and needles in them, and asked Rin to make a paste out of some herbs and powders, while she worked on the monk's head injury, quickly cleansing it, and dressed the wound. Then she moved to his leg, and taking the knife, made a small incision on it. Blood, along with pus poured out, and were cleansed thoroughly. However, Shizuka's main concern lay elsewhere. The swelling and purple colouring of the skin, surrounding the punctures, confirmed that the wounds; the demon had released its fangs in them, which had to be taken out immediately. She used a needle to probe through the wound, and finally dug out the small fangs, before holding them carefully with forceps, and threw them into the fireplace.

"Shizuka-san?" Rin called.

"Hmmm?" Shizuka wiped the sweat across her forehead, as she stitched the wound together, before applying the salve Rin brought in, slowly, over the wounds.

"Why did you throw those things into the fire?" Rin questioned, as she dabbed a wet clothe on the monk's forehead. Miroku still looked bad, but the blue colour was slowly fading from his skin, and his breathing was stronger than before.

"It's because, the fangs of snake demons are unique, when bitten by one, the fang stays in the wound, causing the poison to slowly mix with the blood, however, if taken out, it tries to find a new victim to inflict a wound on, unless it is burned."

"So, is houshi-sama gonna be all right?" she inquired again, as she looked down at his limp form.

"I hope so Rin-chan." She answered, as she began to bandage his broken arm, before placing it in a sling. "Don't worry Rin-chan, this human is strong, and has survived for so long, with the poison in his body. I am sure he will pull through. Here, hold this." She handed her a mug of foul smelling medicine, and asked the servants to help her get him up a little, while she took the medicine, and poured it down his throat. "This should counter the effect of the toxin. Now, all we can do is wait."

Shizuka watched from the corner of her eye, the troubled expression on Rin's face. Perhaps the child was wiser than she thought. Although the houshi had great inner strength, he had no demon blood running through his veins, and he had gone too long without treatment, so the venom had spread threw his system. Her treatment would probably save his life, but she feared that he may not arise from his sleep... ever. She only hoped that the monk had enough will to live, to bring him out of the coma-like state, he was in now. It all depended on what Miroku wanted….

"Rin-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Let's go have some food, it's time for dinner and you haven't eaten anything all day." She saw the girl hesitate a bit, and added. "Let him rest Rin-chan, and come with me, you need your rest too, or Sesshomaru-sama will say that I didn't take care of you."

Rin nodded slowly, she didn't want anyone getting into trouble because of her, much less Shizuka, whom she was beginning to see as a mother figure.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in exasperation, as he flew with incredible speed, towards the castle. Alongside him, Jaken trembled, he had never seen his lord in such a foul mood, and if he was, he never showed. But today was different, lord Sesshomaru couldn't seem to control his anger and frustration, and he knew that this meant trouble, him being at the receiving end, several times.

It seems, Lord Katsuro, had somehow managed to discover a means, to send one of daughters to 'visit' the western lord's castle during the ceremony, and now, Sesshomaru had to play the nice host, and endure her for the rest of the month.

He snorted, remembering the lord's words, as he took him aside to discuss an 'important' matter with him. "My Dear Sesshomaru, I am absolutely enthralled by the way you've taken up your father's position after his death. Without you, my boy, the lands would have fallen into chaos. You really made your ancestors, and all of us proud."

When Sesshomaru thanked the lord for his…ahem generosity, he could feel something truly wrong, for the eastern lord's unctuous behaviour, was only the beginning of an enormous storm. His instincts told him to run as far as he could, from the corpulent lord, but he stood, rooted to the ground, awaiting his death sentence.

"Oh, do know you that my daughter, Takehiko, was absolutely delighted to hear about you, she had heard a lot about the beauty of your lands, and was very keen on visiting them for a long time…"

"Hai…Lord Katsuro…"

"I would be happy, if you accompany her sometime. She would love it," he added, fixing Sesshomaru with a piercing glare.

"Hn… perhaps you could tell her to visit sometime…" That's when Sesshomaru realized he had made the biggest mistake of his life, for the eastern lord seized the moment, to weigh of him, the most baneful task of the whole world.

"Excellent! Excellent! I am happy to know that. You would enjoy her company very much, she is a spirited and lovely child, and just what your castle needs. I will inform her at once, that she is free to visit the western lands when all this is over, which is probably tomorrow."

If Sesshomaru weren't apt at hiding his emotions, he would've choked on the wine. This was something he had dreaded, all the while. He knew, that once this Takehiko came to his palace, she was very likely to try all means, to become the lady of the castle, something he would never want, as long as he was alive, which was several thousand years.

"Lord Katsuro", he began in his usual heartless voice. "I would be obliged to have your daughter at my palace, but please be so kind as to grant me some time to make the palace befitting, for her arrival. It wouldn't be proper to take a guest of high status and honour, such as your daughter, to come to my castle without a proper welcome."

Lord Katsuro pondered on this for moment, before he grinned widely "Very well lad, I shall give the time of one week, to ready your palace."

Sesshomaru was about to extend the time, when they were approached by some other guests, and lord Katsuro left his side, to talk to them. He just stood, trying hard to get a grip on his instincts to throw the lord in the nearest stone wal,l and then use his claws to rip out his guts, as he crippled the bejewelled wine goblet in his hand. He took a few breaths, calming his anger, and letting the mask of indifference cover his true feelings, once again.

So, the next morning he left as early as he could, for he did not want to come face to face the lord, lest he really tear him apart. However, this didn't lift his mood, for once, the emotions showed on his face. Lady Takehiko was the most obnoxious, snobbish, loud-mouthed bitch, he had ever encountered in his life. She had been sticking to him like glue all ceremony, flaunting herself and her dresses, and constantly trying to seduce him. No matter how many cold and deathly looks he gave her, she didnt seem, unnerved by them as she continued to throw herself at him every chance she got. And now, this demoness was coming to HIS castle, for A MONTH.

'How did I let myself fall into this trap. Curse you lord Katsuro, if not for your relationship with my father, and your debts, I would've ripped you apart, for your meddlesome nature' he seethed, his eyes flashing crimson. 'However, I shall not allow some lowly, ostentatious, demoness get into my bed.' A vicious smile crossed his lips 'Let her come, maybe staying in the castle will clear her conception of her importance and status, in my life'

"My lord, My Lord," the croaking brought an end to his calming thoughts about torturing the visitor, and he glared at his servant, who immediately covered his head in fear.

"What is it Jaken?"

"My lord, we are nearing your castle," the hikigaeru informed.

Sesshomaru looked down, and saw his castle at a distance, caught up in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed he had come so near. He took deep breaths, calming some of his anger. It would not be good to meet Rin like this, he landed on his balcony, throwing Jaken carelessly, somewhere into his room, before he strode through his bedchamber and living room, to make his way down the hallway to Rin's living quarters. However, as he stepped into the hallway, a certain stench of sickness and injury, together with the odour of herbs and medicines, hit his sensitive nose. He sped up, passing the saluting guards and the bowing servants, without a second look, as concern for his human daughter's health, began to eat at him. He was so caught up in the moment, that he could not even place another familiar scent, that evaded his senses, along with the others.

He breezed through Rin's living chamber, to approach the doors to her bedchamber, pulled them open and froze. Lying on Rin's bed, covered by furs, was the last person he wanted to encounter at the moment. Beside him, Shizuka sat, sleeping on the ground, with her hand holding a cloth placed on Miroku's forehead, while Rin was curled up on the couch, under a blanket.

His eyes returned the monk's pale face and his shallow breathing. He closed the door behind him slowly, a thousand questions welling up in his mind, as he stealthily moved towards the large bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" He turned sharply at the voice, to see Rin sitting up slowly, on the couch and rubbing her eyes, as she tried to discern whether the figure before her, was real or the effect of restless sleep, and endless longing for her father's return.

"What is the monk doing here?" Sesshomaru inquired, more curious than angry, at the houshi's presence, in the very room of his daughter. He slowly moved towards the couch, fixing the human child with a hard glare.

"Father, you're back!" Rin smiled, as she encircled her arms around the daiyoukai, hugging his waist. Sesshomaru sighed, as he sat down beside her.

"Rin, tell me what is Miroku doing here, and where are the others?" he questioned, feeling sadness and worry, radiate from her in waves

"Ummm… we found him down by the lake, in the forest. He was badly hurt, so Rin asked Shizuka-san to bring here, and to my room to treat him," she informed. "Shizuka-san and Rin had been taking care of him, since last night. Rin thinks that houshi-sama is going to die," she added, with a sniffle.

"Sessho-Sesshomaru-sama! You're back" Sesshomaru turned his attention, to the bowing thunder demoness in front of him.

"Hai. Rin, go and wash your face, and get something to eat, while I talk with Shizuka." Sesshomaru ordered the small child, placing a small kiss on her forehead. Rin nodding slowly, before getting up, to proceed towards the washroom.

"Have you been treating the monk?" Sesshomaru turned his attention to the thunder demoness.

"Hai my lord, " she answered. "He was attacked by a snake demon, and its venom now runs in his blood. Rin-chan told me she knows the monk, and since there were no proper healer in the castle, I treated his injury, but…."

Sesshomaru looked at her silently, urging her to continue.

"My lord, at first he seemed to recover a bit, but suddenly, sometime during the night, he started convulsing and ran a high fever. The poison has been in his blood for too long my lord, and he is but a mere human. I thought my herbs could cure him, but he is dying my lord. He doesn't have much time."

A hard sob, made them both turn, to Rin standing on the doorway. Tears ran down her cheeks freely, as she ran across the room, before falling on Sesshomaru's knees. "Please father, save him. I don't want houshi-sama to die." She sobbed. She looked up, with pleading eyes, towards the daiyoukai. "He-he saved my life, please don't let him die."

"Rin-chan?" Shizuka tried to get near the child.

"No! Father you've got to save him, I know you can." She said, stubbornly.

Sesshomaru sat there, his eyes travelling from his sobbing daughter, to the prone figure, that lay on the bed. Indeed, the monk was dying; his heartbeats were getting slower and slower, skin slowly taking on the shade of blue. 'Humans are such fragile creatures' he mused, as he got up to walk to the bed. He knew about snake demon venom, only strong demons, had the ability to negate the effect, of such venom, while human were too weak to fight it, it was miracle that the monk was still alive. He felt his heart wrench, at the thought of Miroku's death, and it surprised him. Had it been any other time, he simply would have let the houshi die, but now…

'Why do I feel so much for the monk? Why does it pain me, thinking of his death? He is nothing but a nuisance, and the world would not miss the death of a mere human, then why is it, that I cannot seem to watch him like this…'

"Father, please." Rin begged again.

'Hmmm, perhaps I should consider the means to save him, after all, I don't want to Rin to suffer, but I know not of a way to do so, except…' He turned sharply, after asking Rin and Shizuka to stay there, and made his way to the library. He had heard of something that could be done to cure a human of such venom, but couldn't recall what. It was something his father had done to Inuyasha's mother, when she procured some heavy injury by a snake demon, during one of the raids (**a/n: Inuyasha's mother was said to be a demon slayer remember**?).

He searched through the library, looking through every bookshelf, every corner, for a diary, a diary his father kept, but to no avail. It had long vanished, before his father died, and he did not feel the need to search for it and read it, as he had stealthily done, when he was just a pup. This was one of his most joyous memories, and it vexed the former InuTaisho to no end, that his son always found it, no matter where he would hide it in the castle.

Suddenly, a thought came to him, and he moved to the heaviest and biggest shelf, before moving it effortlessly, to reveal the stone wall, with a small panel, with strange intricate designs, of leaves and branches, made on it. He flexed his claws, before using one, to move through the design once, the branches and leaves, shifted and turned, revealing another panel, with an exquisite image of a dog demon, in its original form, carved on it. He concentrated, trying to remember just how, he had seen his father open the lock, many years ago, when he was hiding in the library, under the desk. He eyes travelled through the image, before resting on the forehead, where a sun was neatly curved, a sign of supremacy in the inu family, a sign which Inuyasha now bore on his forehead.

He cracked his claws, to obtain a single droplet of poison on his fingertips, and touch it to the sun on the inu's forehead. He prayed that his poison was strong enough to do the job. Soon, the image began to glow, as the sun shown bright green and the poison spread through the entire image, illuminating it, before a large click was heard and the wall slid aside, revealing a small room. He smiled triumphantly, as he stepped into the surprisingly clean room, his eyes stopping in the middle of a golden shelf ,on which lay, the diary of his father.

'So, this is where father hid all his secrets.' He moved to take the leather covered diary, in his hands and opened it, hastily searching, until he found the page. He read through it thoroughly, understanding each and every detail before he closed it, and placed it back. He moved out of the room and the wall shut of it own accord, some old magic, the daiyoukai presumed. The method to counter the effects of the snake venom was simple, yet whether or not he was ready to do it, was another question. He recalled the words of his father in the dairy, as he made his way to the Rin's chamber…

'_A human infected by the venom of a deathly Snake youkai, can only be cured through a blood bond…A bond between a powerful youkai of higher section, with the victimised human. The bond formed, shall bind the human to youkai forever, and also form a telepathic bond, which will allow the youkai to sense and perceive, all his thoughts and emotions. The bond shall bring forth changes, to the blood flowing through the veins of the human ,allowing him to counter the effects of the venom. However, as a result of this he may go though certain changes, which cannot be predicted beforehand. _

_Only a youkai, with the gift of poison, bestowed on him at birth can perform this bond. However, after the bond is formed, the youkai and the human will share the same breath and should anything happen to the youkai or the human, the other will suffer the same consequence as well. _

_The requirements for the performing a blood bond, is, as follows…'_

Sesshomaru walked through the corridors, deep in thought. 'Have I not enough burdens, than to add a perfectly, ill behaved, lecherous and uncouth boy, to my list. Will it be worth it? However, Rin seems to be recklessly determined to save the monk ,and he did try to save Rin's life once, at the cost of his own, therefore it would be good to pay the debt. Moreover, I shall be able to determine how he managed to get himself into this position. However, he would be forever bound to me, will he accept it.'

He snorted, since when did he begin to care, what the others would think of his actions? Humans were nothing in his eyes, mere instruments, to be possessed and dominated. He still had his dislike for humans, and except for Rin, none had any value to him.

'Perhaps, I should save him. It would interesting to see the bond at work, as long as it is just one way' he thought, remembering more of what he had read from the passage.

'_Should a mating bond be formed after two weeks of the blood bond, the telepathic link, shall become available to the human as well. But ,until then the benefit of the bond shall solely lie with the youkai, who had performed it'_

He smirked. There was no possibility of him, mating with a human, much less, a lewd person like Miroku. He would never lower himself to that; moreover, he didn't want to be bound, in the ties of mating. He loved being free, no loose strings attached, and was perfectly contented with Rin, as his daughter and had enough heirs from his brother, to continue his reign after his passing. He didn't need anyone more, neither human nor demon. (a/n: yeah right)

'But, it would be a good opportunity to tame the monk. It has been long, since he had some fun, after Inuyasha had settled down with Kouga, he never got the chance to 'play' anymore. And the monk would be the perfect opportunity, to provide entertainment. It would be very amusing to see the monk reacting to the new life…very, very, amusing. Yes, that was an excellent idea. Poor monk, he will have no idea as to what hit him. '

A certain scream made him snap out of his musings, and he rushed to its direction. He reached Rin's bedchamber, to her screaming like a mad banshee, tears streaming down her wide eyes and fear radiating from her in waves. He followed her eyes, and at once made his way to the bed. Miroku was convulsing violently, as he tried to gulp in air, with his mouth. A small trial of blood, flowed out of his mouth, as Shizuka and others held onto him, watching him helplessly, as he neared his death. Sesshomaru reacted instantly, for there was no time to decide what was to be done. "Shizuka, do you have the mixture you gave him for calming the venom in his blood?"

"Hai, my lord" she replied, "but it is having no effect on him."

"Give it to me and then leave this room. Take Rin and the others with you."

"My lord!"

"Do as I say!" He snapped, making the demoness jump. "Close the door behind you and do let no one ente,r until I say so." She quickly did as she was told, and ushered the others out of the room, before taking an extremely distressed Rin, along with her

He took a mixture and sniffed it carefully, trying to determine the ingredients. Miroku was coughing up more blood, and his heartbeat was becoming slower and slower, Sesshomaru had to work fast, if he intended on saving him.

Satisfied with the ingredients of the mixture, he took a small knife, laying on the nearby table; made a small cut in his wrist, allowing the dark blood to blend with the it. When he was satisfied with the amount, he brought his hand up to lick it, the cut, closing instantly. Next, he allowed a few drops of his poison, to mix with it. Then moved to sit beside Miroku, placing his hands on his forehead to utter some words, which made the monk fall in the bed, limply. He picked up the monk immediately, ignoring the fetor of blood and impending death, and held the bowl to his chapped lips, slowly pouring the mixture into his throat. Miroku coughed a few times, but finally managed to swallow all of it. He laid the monk back on the bed, before placing the bowl on a nearby stand, and reached for a cloth, to gently wipe the blood off his lips and throat.

'Now for the final part.' He mused thoughtfully; gently bent down, his lips closing over the monk's dried ones, shared a breath with the monk, infusing a great deal of youki with it. His eyes closed in concentration, feeling his spirit, binding with that of the Miroku's, their soul becoming one, as one's heart began to beat in tune with the other's, the dying flame of Mirokus soul, blazed with a renewed strength. Miroku's eyes snapped open, widening, and he struggled lightly, his body arching into a tight bow, as he fed on the daiyoukai life-force, as his blood burned, defeating the murderous venom from his blood and system, once and for all.

Sesshomaru couldn't stop the shudders, that ran rampant, through his entire being. His vision faded, before he found himself, drifting in and out of different phases, each marking the essential moments of Miroku's entire life, both joyous and sorrowful. He saw young Miroku struggling in Mushin's arms, as his father was engulfed by the black hole in his hands, he saw him crying pitiful in his dreams, calling out to his papa, each and every hardship he had to deal with, as he grew up, the village boys running away from him, as he accidentally released his kazaana, engulfing a whole tree. He saw him laughing, as he gulped down jars after jars of sake with Mushin, and making, rather lewd jokes, he as an adolescent Miroku, sitting by a small river, cursing himself slightly, as the girl he once loved, was carried in a palanquin, to her husband's house. He saw him growing more and more fearful, of meeting the same fate as his father, as time passed, and saw him flirting relentlessly, with each and every moment. He saw the time when his kazaana enlarged, and he came to death, the bond he developed with Inuyasha, Sango and Kagome. And finally, came the moment when he saw the monk sigh continuously, looking up at the moon, as a name fell off his lips.

"Sesshomaru…"

The visions faded, as the real world materialized before him, as Sesshomaru found himself, still locked in a kiss, with the monk. He closed his eyes again, fiercely claimming those soft lips, forgetting that he was quite finished with the bonding. It was only when Miroku's eyes closed once more, and his body went limp on the bed, that he realised what he had done, and released the houshi immediately, letting him fall in the soft cover. He sat beside him in a daze, touching his lips unconsciously, with his two fingers, never noticing, that as Miroku's breathing even out, and his heartbeat grew stronger. He did not even notice a single lock of his mane, bleached white, adding more to his beauty, as he got up without a second look, to stride towards the door, the thoughts in his mind clouded, with the sensations that coursed through him, in that brief moment, the warmth that settled in his stomach, and the molten lava, that ran through his veins, arousing such feelings, as he never felt before.

He stepped out, where Rin and Shizuka were waiting, impatiently. "The monk is all right now, you may go inside." With that, he rushed past them, leaving a bewildered human and a demoness, behind. He dashed through the corridors, reaching his chamber, in the wink of an eye, and closed the doors after picking up a dozing Jaken, and flinging him into the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: Thanks to all who were had review, good or bad. You guys really keep me going and I would like to apologise for the delay but I was really caught up with my other story "lost hope" and I really suck at multitasking so I guess I kind of slacked off on this story. Anyway I will try to update this story as soon as I can. With that let's move on to the story…**

**Thanks: To Linda for helping me out with these chapters, oh what would I do without you! J**

_**Chapter 4**_

Sunlight seeped through the crack of the heavy curtains, Miroku groaned, turning away from the harsh rays of the morning sun burying his face in the soft pillows, enjoying the soft feel against his skin. He didn't want the nice dream to end, it was so good to feel Sesshomaru's lips on his, the sleek tongue sliding down into his mouth, playing with his own.

However he could sleep no longer, his head felt heavy and his throat was perched. He gulped slowly, cracking open an eye to peer at his surrounding. His eyes widened as found himself on a large canopy bed with soft covers, in hues of baby pink and blue, with numerous soft pillows strewn across it. He sat up immediately, the cover falling of body and he gasped, he was completely naked under them. Furrowing his brows, he tried to determine how he got where he was. Hazy memories of fighting with the snake demons filled his mind. He concentrated harder shaking his head, trying to clear his mind; soon remembering the fight, Sango's injury, Hikari taking her to Ryu and then the Snake Head attacking him.

'I fell of the edge! But where am I now? It is surely not the wolf caves and the scents, it smells familiar. Huh?' he blinked a couple of times, utterly bewildered. 'Now when did I start smelling stuff so clearly. I am not a dog,' he sniffed a bit harder and sneezed hard, when numerable intense scents hit his nose. 'Strange. I don't remember having a sensitive nose.' However before he could ponder on his newfound senses, the door flew open and an extremely beautiful lady entered the room.

"I see you've awoken," she smiled, moving to the bed to place an article of clothing on it before she filled a glass with water from the tray, on a nearby table and handed it to him.

Miroku blushed, quickly concealing his nudity with the fur cover and silk blanket. He gulped down the water offered to him quickly and smiled as she took the glass from his hand. He bowed slightly, in his position, to the lady with a small smile. "Please accept my apologies, for I am a bit indisposed at moment to give you a proper greeting." He said, with his usual charm. "By the way I am Miroku, a simple monk. Might I inquire as to where I am?"

"I am Shizuka," she replied, smiling, as she handed him the refilled glass of water. "And you are in Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

Miroku paled visibly at that information, choking on his drink. Shizuka was immediately at side, rubbing his back as he entered into a coughing fit; almost falling off the bed. After a few seconds, it subsided; Miroku still looked a bit pallid. "Thanks. Se-Sesshomaru's Castle!" He coughed.

"Hai. You were injured and heavily poisoned." Shizuka continued, sitting in front of him. "Rin and I found you by the river, in the forest and brought you here. You were dying, but Lord Sesshomaru saved you."

"He-he saved me!" His mouth dropped open.

"Uh-huh. You were very close to death and none of the medicines were working, then he did something and the next thing we know you were healing rapidly, even your right arm, which was broken, mended within a day." she informed, as she leaned forward pressing the back of her fingers on his forehead. "And now the fever is gone too."

Miroku looked at his right hand, totally confused. "What did he do?"

"I really don't know what he did, but it saved your life." Shizuka stated, before she got up. "These clothes are for you. When you're finished, just give me a call, I'll waiting outside the room."

"Thank you," he said, with a small smile.

"It's my pleasure. Now get dressed, you're expected at the breakfast table," with that she turned, exiting the room, closing the door behind her.

Miroku sighed, as he removed the covers off his body. He checked his wounds, to find they were gone without a trace and he felt excellent, except for an uncertain feeling of someone's presence that gnawed at the back of his mind. He looked around making sure he was completely alone, however the feeling did not wash away.

It would have been good to lie there, in the fleecy softness of the bed for a while; a travelling monk never did get such luxuries. However his rumbling stomach reminded him that he was quite hungry and breakfast sounded good to his ears. So he got up, gingerly moving to the table where a washing bowl was placed and washed his face, before drying with a scented towel placed conveniently beside it. He then moved towards the bed, picking up the clothes and pulled open the folds to reveal a deep blue silken kimono with a golden phoenix embroidered on it. He pulled the silken kimono over his body, savouring the feeling of the soft fabric against his skin. He still wondered how Sesshomaru was able to save him and why? After his last encounter with the demon lord, he would have more than happy to kill him with his bare hands, was that why he revived, so that he could kill himself. Miroku shuddered; no… he didn't need that thought for the moment.

'Perhaps he used Tenseiga on me. But I had to be dead for that and she said that I was dying not dead. And as far as I know, Tenseiga could have cured the wounds but negating the effect of poison is hard, it was mixed with my blood…. Then what did he do?' He walked, absentmindedly, to the door never; peeking at the full-length mirror standing beside the enormous armoire, to notice the changes his body has gone through.

"Shizuka-san?" he called softly.

"Oh! Come, I must take you to the dining room. This way." She smiled, leading the way for a quite dazed Miroku, who was taking in the beauty of the castle, stone walls adorned various tapestries, depicting the histories of the great wars fought by the inu family; thick pillars with intricate carvings in them, along the corridor. It seemed Lord Sesshomaru had quite a rich taste for a demon so cold at heart.

"This way." Miroku hurried his steps, noting that he had fallen behind, quickly approaching the huge door; revealing a huge banquet hall, lavishly decorated in kingly taste with a large black table situated in the middle. He thanked the lady, who immediately excused herself after asking him to be seated. He slowly entered room, his eyes scanning the chamber for any sign of the daiyoukai, but found none. He sighed, relaxing a bit, as he sat down on the one of the cushions. A lot of time had time had passed, since their last meeting and he didn't know how to face the one he desired so much for so long, he wouldn't know what to say.

Two servants soon emerged, carrying large trays of food. Miroku offered a small prayer, before attacking the food fiercely; devouring almost all of it within seconds. Just as he had finished when the door burst open and a giggling Rin skipped in with a very pissed off Jaken in tow, who immediately snorted as if disgusted by the sight of the human but said nothing. So Miroku ignored him, as if he slipped off somewhere out of sight.

Rin squealed at the sight of Miroku, who smiled back before he was being captured in a fierce hug from the small child. Miroku laughed, embracing her. They bonded a lot during their last encounter, the monk becoming a very good friend in a few days. She had missed him a lot after that.

"Houshi-sama you're up!" she announced loudly, before settling herself comfortably on his lap, giving him a huge grin. "Rin was really worried about you. You looked so sick and then…" she pouted a bit, remembering the horrific scene of Miroku coughing up blood. "I thought you would die," she added, snuggling closer to his chest.

"But I am all right now Rin, so no worries" Miroku stated, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her back to soothe the child.

"Rin is glad. You've been sleeping for three days, but Otousan..."

"Otousan?"

"Hai. Lord Sesshomaru. Rin calls him Otousan now." She informed, before continuing with her previous speech "Otousan said you would wake up today and I was so happy. Now you can stay here with Rin and we can…" Suddenly, Rin stopped and Miroku looked down, to see the child gazing up curiously at him.

"What's the matter Rin?"

"Houshi-sama, you look different," she proclaimed thoughtfully.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, they look different and a lot of your hair is white now. Are you turning old?" she questioned, her hand reaching up to caress the single lock of white.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've changed monk," the declaration came from the door. "More than you know." Miroku's head whipped up to look at Sesshomaru standing in the doorway, his breath catching in his throat as he watched the lord glide toward him. Sesshomaru looked quite different, without his usual armour and the fluffy thing that was attached to it. Even the colour of his elegant kimono, was of dark blue instead of the usual white. Rin instantly moved from Miroku's lap, taking her place at the table as the servants appeared to serve her.

'He looks more beautiful then the last time we met.'

Sesshomaru smirked evilly, as he stood before the dazed monk and bent down, reaching out to lift Miroku's chin, studying his face intently. "The bond works in mysterious ways," he mused out load. "How do you feel?"

"F-fine Lord Sesshomaru." Miroku stammered, his mind finding it very hard not to think of hentai thoughts about Sesshomaru. Having the object of his affection so near to him, was making him go crazy, not to mention those juicy lips were so close to his face, his white mane falling around them like a curtain, concealing their forms from prying eyes.

Miroku felt his cheeks burn, as they were painted in a soft hue of red. He locked his eyes with the aureate ones staring deep into them. He was mesmerised by the beauty of the lord, thankful that he had the chance to feel his presence so near to him. His body began to act of it's own accord and he felt a certain twitch between his limbs.

'Don't think of him, Kami-sama, give me the strength to endure this. If he gets one whiff of what you're thinking or your arousal, you will be shredded like a vegetable by those deathly claws.'

"Hn." Finally Sesshomaru released his face turning to occupy his own seat, watching as Rin skipped to her own seat before grabbing what food she could and stuffing it into her mouth. "Rin, eat properly."

Rin immediately stiffened and nodded, slowly trying to eat properly, but not with much result.

Meanwhile, Miroku had calmed down a bit and released his breath he realised he had been holding for a long time. He straightened a bit turning to the western lord. "Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the monk raising an eyebrow.

"Please accept my gratitude for saving my life," He said earnestly. 'Although I never thought you would.'

Sesshomaru remained silent.

"Otousan, I am finished can I go play? Can houshi-sama come?" Rin asked, getting up.

"Yes you may, but Miroku will not be joining you now." Sesshomaru announced.

Rin pouted, as she got up slowly, displeased with her Otousan's decision. "But he may join you later," this declaration raised her sprit and she gave him a hug before she ran of the room. Sesshomaru smiled softly, before turning attention to the human seated a few places from him.

"Do you know how you got here?"

"Hai, Shizuka-san informed me of that." Miroku stated. "But that means my friends. Do they know I am here?"

Sesshomaru stared hard at the monk, saying nothing, as he studied his features more intensely. The monk sure looked good and enjoying himself, by agitating the monk further with his actions. He watched, as Miroku fell into an uncomfortable silence, fidgeting in his seat. Finally, after a period of silence, he decided to speak up.

"No, your companions have no knowledge of your being here."

"Then my lord, I must return to my friends. They will be worried about me." Miroku looked concerned and Sesshomaru could also feel, that the monk was being effected by his presence. This was going to be fun and he wanted more of it.

"No."

"No?" Miroku looked up incredulously.

"You shall not leave the premises until I tell you to."

"But lord Sesshomaru…." A hard, cold stare from the demon lord, told the monk that it would not be healthy to argue, "may I ask why?"

"I have no obligation to answer your question. You will stay here as along as I like you to." He smirked, at the spark of anger he felt coming off the monk. He was going to enjoy this.

"I am grateful that you've saved my life, but I also have a duty towards my friends." Miroku argued.

"Friends who do not care whether you're dead or alive."

This seemed to add fuel to his ire. Miroku jumped up, his fingers curled into his fists at his side, his face turning red with anger. "You're wrong! They probably think I am dead. You-you have no idea about my friends and you speak so lowly of them, of your own brother."

'I always knew he'd never change, rotten filthy bastard. But you will never make me obey you,' Miroku was not going to be played with, he was a free man.

Suddenly, Miroku found himself on the back on his back, with Sesshomaru's golden eyes boring into his. "You **will **obey my orders, you **will **stay here. I saved your life when you could be lying dead and your friends would never have found you. You belong to me now and you will do as I say. I am the master of your life now, you better get used to it. Now tell me, what would you prefer to do, stay or to die." Sesshomaru growled, holding the monk's throat in his hand tightly, but not enough to choke or harm him.

Miroku was quite shocked to answer. He just glared back with defiant eyes at the inu youkai, unable to think. Never in his life had somebody tried to own, not like a slave and had it been anyone else, he would have simply preferred to die rather indulge in slavery, but with Lord Sesshomaru, he didn't know what to do. A part of him just wanted to give up and do what his master told him, while another struggled to be released from this impending bondage. He decided that it would not be wise to push his luck anymore. It was true, Lord Sesshomaru could kill him any moment and that would not serve anything. He would never get to see his friends, at least by staying alive, he may be able to pursue the lord to release him at some time or make an escape when the conditions were right. "I will stay." He replied, with a hint of sadness and a subtle excitement in his voice. After all he **_was_** getting a chance to stay close to the object of his desire and that could mean something for a man like him….

"Good." Sesshomaru smirked, slowly releasing Miroku and returning to his seat. "Today you will rest, for you're not fully healed. Tomorrow, I decide what to do with you," he couldn't help but smirk, as he felt a flurry of curses going through the monk's mind at his last sentence, however he chose not to react as he continued with his monotone. "Jaken will show you to your room now. However, do not even think of escaping, for you will find it quite impossible. JAKEN?"

The toad immediately scurried out of somewhere, with an evil and mocking smile on his pointed lips. Miroku could only give him a death glare, but Jaken remained unaffected by it.

"Hai, your eminence." (A/n: I actually heard him calling Sesshy that in one of the episodes)

"Take him to his chambers and see that he is comfortable."

"But my lord, would it be wise to let this human stay in one of the royal chambers and so close…" but before he could finish his sentence he crashed onto the floor, as two chopsticks hit him square on the head.

"Don't test my patience Jaken," Sesshomaru growled.

Jaken immediately kneeled, offering a thousand apologies to his master, before getting up to lead a smirking monk to his chambers, with the chopsticks sticking out of his green head.

Sesshomaru sat on his cushion, a slight contented smile gracing his features. 'So, the monk desires me. This is going to be interesting…'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The Next Morning_

Miroku jumped, almost falling off the bed at the pounding on the door. He had slept through the whole day yesterday and still felt sleepy, 'perhaps the stuck up inu was right, I haven't fully recovered.' But he got up anyways, struggling to adjust the sleeping yukata on his body, which had fallen open sometime during the night. Another pounding sounded at the door and he yelled "Coming! Coming!" hurrying his steps to them. He opened them, to reveal a grumbling Jaken standing in front of him, almost boiling in anger.

"What took you so long human?" He yelled.

"I was sleeping." He said simply, he had no interest in fighting the toad in this early hour of the morning. He was too happy to ruin his mood, probably the result of the erotic dream he had been having, involving him and a certain white-haired beauty that had invaded his senses so, and never knowing, that the same beauty had an interesting time sleeping too and was quite grumpy at the moment, growling to himself in his room, as he planned his next course of actions.

"Well then get ready quickly, you need to report to Lord Sesshomaru in one hour, in the library. I never know why my Lord Sesshomaru sees in you humans, you all are filthy, disgusting… ACK!" Jaken choked, then coughed heavily, as he found himself quite unable to croak out any more profanities at Miroku or his race. Miroku only smirked, closing the door on his face. 'Looks like my powers have some uses after all.'

He made his way to the washing area, quickly finishing with his daily routines, before he stood in front of the armoire choosing between the diverse range of varied coloured kimonos, for his humble clothing was no where to be found. 'Sesshomaru sure has some nice choice in clothing. These silks are something I have only seen on Lords and they are all my size. Wonder how the bastard get the knowledge about all these?' he questioned to himself, as he stood near the mirror adjusting his obi. Suddenly, his eyes feel on the mirror and eeped at the sight, immediately moving in for a closer inspection. His usual dark hair, had a single lock of white flowing through it and was definitely longer than usual, his eyes were their usual azure colour however they were lined by a thick ring of gold, which reflected the sunlight as it fell on it.

'So, that was why Rin said I looked different. I didn't pay attention to her that day but…wow, I look good!' he smiled, examining his changed look. 'I bet Sesshomaru knows all about it, maybe I should ask him when I meet him, but I know he will be ass about it. But a pretty ass nonetheless.' He added with a smile, somewhere, a demon lord lost his footing. There was a knock on his door and this time it was servant, to take him to the breakfast room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	5. Chapter 5

-

**_Author Notes: _**Another chapter Yay! I was having a huge writer's block on this so sorry for the delay. I am currently working on this story so you'll will get more timely update. As for those waiting for a new chapter on "lost hopes", it maybe a while for I am concentrating mainly on this story.

_**And to hell with the new rules! I love talking to you people and if I am thworn out of for that, I'll be back again. Hope that petition reaches them fast.**_

**Onyxlight**Thanks for pointing out the mistake; yep I meant to write gold or something like that for Sesshy's eyes color instead wrote something else. I will go check it now. : )

**Drowning faith: **Yep I like your idea, perhaps I've aid this before. Anyway it doesn't matter, let me know when you post it. Okay?

**Kagamoesiun**Sorry for the delay but I fanny got another chapter done. Go read.

**Bootsie**Hugs tight/ Thanks so much for being patient. I just love you guys. Muwah!

**myinukoi**Okay I got the message and don't worry. I have chalked out the plan for quite a few chapter and will updating regularly.

**Sesshomaru's only mate and love**Hope you got the prompt cause I've updated. Yay!

**Lady Fiore - Ami Metallium**I did, go read. "hey I rhymed". Whatever… : )

**dog-demon-emiko: **But in my story she is a demon slayer along with being a princess. Hope you read "the wolf and the dog". I have given the reason as to why I did such a thing. And since the story is AU so it doesn't matter whether Inuyasha's mom was a village princess in the real series.**  
**

**Bazooka Bunny-chan: **Yeah I know and I was simply lost as to how progress. But not to worry, I am back in full swing. Although for the pregnancy part will have to wait… a bit more. Sorry for that. : (

**Eden: **I will, don't worry.

**lunerwolf**Yeah they should, I like this pairing and they are fun together.

**wildred**Yeah, I am working on Ban's life too but I am afraid I still haven't quite done away with the writer's block I am facing on it. But I will give it a try next week. This week is dedicated to "ever after".

_**Okay thanks you guys and thanks you Linda for beting these chapter. You are a great help!**_

_**Chapter 5**_

The door to Miroku's chamber burst open and the monk rushed in, slamming the door behind him and melted against it. His cheeks burned with a red colour; his heart threatening slamming against his chest as he panted heavily. What had transpired a few moments ago had left him totally speechless.

"Damn that Sesshomaru I never thought he… he would do that." The colour on his cheek darkened at the memory, however a soft smile graced his lips, the more he thought about it. Oh, he felt like such a girl now!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Flashback_

Miroku followed the servant quietly through the huge corridor. The castle seemed more or less silent, except for the occasional squeal from Rin, whom he presumed was playing nearby, and squalls and curses from the toad servant.

However, he soon discovered that if he listened carefully he could pick up different sounds that he would have normally ignored.

'Wonder how my hearing got so good.'

The servant suddenly halted near a huge carved door and Miroku, who was so lost in his thoughts, nearly ran into him. Muttering a quick apology, he waited while the servant knocked softly and announced their arrival.

"Come," the servant nodded at the answer and swiftly pushed the door open for him, and gestured him to enter. As soon as he stepped into the room, the door was closed behind him with a slam making him jump. However, he quickly composed himself and turned his attention to the room and his jaw dropped. The room was colossal to human proportion and he was totally taken by the number of books housed in it. Almost all the walls of the room were fitted with giant sized shelves, running from the ground to the ceiling, each filled with books on various subjects. A narrow ladder stood against one of it, but from the looks it, it was hardly used. One of the walls was free of the fitted shelves but contained a bookcase beside which was a large teak wood desk with scrolls and books meticulously sitting on it. Behind the table was an equally large, but comfortable looking armchair, with the western lord perched on it studying the opened mouthed monk with an amused expression on his face.

"I don't suppose you plan on ridding this room of flies with your open mouth, monk?" he quipped, with the usual smirk on his lips.

Miroku quickly composed himself and answered with his usual charm. "No my lord, I was simply enamoured by the immensity of this place. It is a paradise for those who love reading."

'Damn, if I had access to such a place. I could spend my whole life here, just think of the treasures hidden in these books.' Though the monk never expressed it, he always seemed to enjoy reading and with the lord… Miroku licked his lips; generating several possible intimate images of Sesshomaru and him settled in front of the fireplace on a cold night snuggled in a couch, reading, while slowly caressing each other………..

"I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Miroku really jumped out of his skin at the comment. Taking a tentative look at daiyoukai he was sure he caught a slight hue of pink on his cheeks, or maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. He shook his head and chose to focus on the reason for his being summoned here. Moreover, he had to consider his options of escape should the lord chose to keep him here as a prisoner here.

The smirk on Sesshomaru's lips, as he pushed the chair back to stand up and strolled to the front of the desk leaning against the desk silently making the monk squirm under his scrutinizing gaze, was incredulous.

Miroku had had enough of this. The silence was getting to him and with the lord watching him so closely… well he didn't mind it very much, but he knew very well that inuyoukai had a heightened sense of smell and he didn't want to give the lord any reason to kill him. So he opted to break the silence and asked the lord why he was called here.

"So, Lord Sesshomaru, what would you want me to do in return for saving my life?" He inquired, sporting the best scowl he could muster.

'Kami knows what the bastard wants to me to do. Perhaps, make scrub the all walls of his castle and wash his clothes and do the dishes. Or maybe he wants me as his personal slave, making me do despicable things, well… some of those things I wouldn't mind to do for him as long he is gentle.'

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, to bring the monk out of his perverted thoughts. He was amazed how the monk could shift his thoughts, to ones of laced with ire and hatred, to simple ecchi. Perhaps he should 'play' with the boy a little more.

"From this day forward, you shall take all responsibly of my ward," he announced, closely watching the monks reaction.

Miroku looked up quizzically, he didn't quite understand.

"I presume you didn't quite grasp my words monk and here I thought you were intelligent. Perhaps the head injury caused more damage than I expected." he quipped, managing to bring forth a light pinkish blush on Miroku's cheeks and unconsciously admiring its beauty.

Finally realising his actions, he caught himself and decided to explain his motives further. "Rin, although she is growing up amongst the confines of this castle, is a ningen and therefore has to learn the ways of the human, for she cannot remain among us all her life." Miroku didn't fail to notice the momentary sadness that flickered in the daiyoukai's amber orbs. "Therefore I entrust you with the task, to teach her all there is to know about humans and their ways of life. You will also supervise her training in self-defence and ensure that she excel in all her studies." He informed.

Silence reined for a few minutes, as Miroku stared bewildered at the lord. Here he had expected that the stiff bastard would force upon him the most vile and degrading task in the world or probably try to harm his dignity. He never expected to given the responsibly of a child or to be trusted for the matter.

He blinked a couple of times. "Y-you only want me to take care of Rin? T-that's it, nothing more?" He couldn't say he wasn't a tiny bit disappointed.

The sides of his lips curled up slightly as he strode forward to where the boy stood. "Hai," He answered, as coolly and patiently as always.

Suddenly, Miroku found himself in Sesshoumaru's arms, his chin caught in the daiyoukai's lean fingers as he studied his features closely. "Although, you have more uses than one boy." He concluded. "Why? Were you expecting something more?" He asked, admiring his unique scent and the way the soft lips glistened when Miroku unconsciously licked them nervously before answering. "N-no"

'So young and so pretty.'

He couldn't control himself, something was pulling him to the young man in front of him and he leaned forward, burying his nose in his neck; inhaling the delightful aroma his body emitted.

Miroku stood frozen in his place, unable to do anything more than to feel, letting the sensations rule all his senses. He didn't know what to do however, something inside him told him to give the youkai lord more access and he leaned his head back and to the side.

A growl of approval was heard, before he felt something wet teasing the area along his neck. Goosebumps broke out on his skin, as his eyes closed slowly, an inaudible moan falling off his lips. Hands travelled down his back and pulled him close to the lean body before it moved down to squeeze his backside firmly. He nearly jumped out of his skin squeaking, as his cheeks flared and eyes went wide dramatically.

The flurry of thoughts that ran rampant through Miroku's mind warned the inuyoukai of his surroundings and he released him abruptly. He was both bewildered and disgusted at the slip, but still couldn't help feel the mild amusement at the houshi's reaction. It was good so see the boy get a taste of own medicine for once. A smirk formed yet again, on his lips.

"Then, that is all you have to do… for now. However do not take this task lightly, Rin can be quite the little devil when she wants. You would hardly have time to think of anything more." He informed knowingly. The monk seemed to be in a daze again, for he hardly acknowledged that Sesshomaru was no longer standing close to him. Sesshomaru himself was no better; it took all his self-control to prevent the animalistic urge to throw the monk on the Oakwood table and take him then and there. "You may take your leave now." He ordered roughly, turning away from Miroku. "You shall begin tomorrow."

Miroku, who had finally managed to gather his wits, ran out of the room immediately; without a word dashing through the corridors at top speed, his cheeks burning and his body tingling from the heat he had felt coming off Sesshomaru's body.

_End Flashback_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Does that mean that he feels the same way about me, as I do for him?" He whispered, the grin widening on his face. "Well, lord Sesshomaru, we will have to see about that, won't we?"

Somehow, living in this castle didn't seem to be bad idea after all…..

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: For those of you who are wondering whether I am dead or alive, I am half dead but not quite. I had been in an accident recently and have suffered some injuries (a few broken bones). So it is quite impossible for me to sit and write but since i already had 4 chapters ready i will post them slowly with the help of my sister whose now staying with me. Hope you can forgive me for the delay!**

My thanks to my beta linda and all those who were kind enough to leave a review.

_**Chapter 6 **_

Rin was more than ecstatic to know that she would get to spend more time with her houshi-sama. True, Shizuka was a nice lady but Miroku was more fun. She immediately squealed at the top of her lungs jumping into his arms and hugging him tight.

"Rin is so happy houshi-sama. Rin had learned so many games. Shizuka-san had taught her and Rin can play with houshi-sama. YaY!"

Miroku hugged her tightly in return, laughing lightly. "Hai Rin-chan, we will play and do much more. Your Otousan had entrusted me with your studies and everything so we will be spending much more together."

Chocolate orbs lit up at that and Miroku received a kiss of gratefulness on his cheeks.

"I'm glad you have taken all of the responsibilities of Rin." Miroku looked up at Shizuka, watching them quietly, a little sadness flickering in her eyes. "Take good of her, she is a really precious girl."

"Don't worry about her, my lady. I shall strive to ensure that she receives the best of everything. And you can check on her for time to time."

"Hai, and Rin will come and visit Shizuka-san or Shizuka-san can visit Rin and teach more games. Then we can play." She bounced enthusiastically in Miroku's arms.

A smile spread on the thunder demoness' lips at that. "Hai Rin-chan, I would love that." With that she retreated making her make way to her chamber. The tenure of her task ended here, she handed over Rin to the young monk this morning, explaining to him all the little human needed and ensured that she was happy before she returned to being the unseen, royal consort once more.

Miroku now turned to the beaming child in his arms, "So Rin-chan, let us begin shall we?"

"Yeah," Then she lowered her voice to a whisper, "but first, can we make Jaken-sama go away. I don't like him very much."

Miroku's eyes searched for the said toad servant and found him leaning against a nearby wall, the usual scowl etched on his face and if one looked closely, they would find the lips moving obviously cursing the hell out of humans.

An evil smiled stretched on his lips at the possibilities of torture that he could inflict. Jaken, who had been absently watching the two, squeaked at the evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh Jaken-sama!" Miroku called out, in his singsong voice. It was time for some fun….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Two figures writhed in a bed of feathers moving against one another, as wanton moans and whispers of loves were exchanged. Clawed fingers gently tickled down his warm the skin, as a wet tongue lapped over the mark of claim so lovingly made. "Miroku…" came a breathy whisper, as he opened his eyes to warm amber ones before lips closed over his in a binding kiss._

Azure orbs snapped open and Miroku started, when he felt cool fingers caressing his face. Looking up he gasped, as he gazed into the eyes of the daiyoukai sitting over him. He leaned into the touch, smiling contently when the demon lord leaned forward to graze his fangs over his throat. "Sesshomaru…"

However, something felt amiss and soon Miroku found himself doubting the lord's action. Forcibly pushing him back and receiving a growl in return he gazed into his eyes, his heart dropping instantly. Sesshomaru seemed to be under some kind of trance, his darks pupils had dilated to cover almost all of golden colour and there was no recognition in his eyes, just plain need. Although Miroku would have like, nothing more to enjoy the inuyoukai's attention while he could, he knew it was wrong to take advantage.

A cross between a pleading whine and a dominating growl was heard, before pale hands rose to remove the barrier of hands that held him prisoner. Sesshomaru leaned forward yet again, to have a taste of the delightful scent and exquisite feast that lay before him.

"Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru! Snap out of it" The urgent pleading suddenly broke through the haze and he snapped to attention. His eyes widened in horror as he took in his surroundings and even more, to see the pain in the monk's eyes.

He stood up abruptly, unable to understand what he was doing in the monk's bed and sickened by his loss of control for the first time in many years, and swiftly exited the room, leaving a confused and heartbroken Miroku behind.

Days passed as the two humans grew closer together, learning and playing; spending almost every waking hour together. Rin was glad to have someone who understood her needs of a playmate, treat her with care and gentleness, someone who was not afraid to show her affection when needed. To her, Miroku was becoming more of a father figure, perhaps even more then her Otousan. To the monk, Rin was no less than a daughter. Miroku, who had always wished for a very large family, knew that his love for the western lord would prevent him from giving himself to any woman, no matter how deliciously curvaceous or beautiful and thusly, his wish to sire a child would remain unfulfilled. However, he soon discovered that the little human girl with her overtly innocent ways and affectionate heart had managed to fill the void in his heart, for which he was more than grateful. Moreover, Rin brought in his life some solace from the loneliness and slight unknown uneasiness he felt. Sesshomaru, it seemed, had been deliberately avoiding him after the incident and if he didn't know better, something had left the lord badly shaken. Not once, in so many days, has he been able to catch a glimpse of the daiyoukai. He had waited for late hours at the dining room, purposefully annoyed Jaken, and broke a few precious artefacts, just to gain a confrontation with the inuyoukai. But all his efforts were in vain. Even when he tried to approach the lord with matters regarding Rin's education, he was turned down by one servant or the other, saying that lord Sesshomaru was busy with the preparations for receiving lady Takehiko and that to leave the message with them. After a week, Miroku had given up all hopes.

"Wonder how this lady Takehiko will be?" He wondered, as he strolled aimlessly through the lush garden.

He knew he would be reprimanded or perhaps even punished for neglecting his duties but he paid no thought to it. He didn't know what to think of his current situation. Yes, he was more than happy to spend time close to the object of his affection, the very reason he was still breathing and he even enjoyed the time he spent with Rin immensely, yet he couldn't push away the emptiness in his heart. It hurt, it hurt to be so close to the one he adored, yet not be allowed the privilege to even touch. It hurt to realise that the one you want will never understand or return your feelings. He was jealous, jealous of the woman, who was to visit, for whom so many arrangements were being made, all the hustle and bustle and Sesshomaru personally taking care of the details. He only wished the lord would pay him even a tiny fraction of it.

"Who am I kidding, he's probably drooling over the princess. Perhaps they will even mate in this time." He sighed. "And that blasted woman will get to touch those delicious globes," he licked his lips, unconsciously visualising the pert structure peeking through silk material that hung loosely on them, the ones those eyes never missed to ogle. He was almost drooling before he shook his head, before the image got any more descriptive.

Snapping out of his day dreaming he stopped, scanning the unknown area where he had absently set foot on, his breath hitching at the sight before him. A large lake lay before him, surrounded by Sakura and Wisteria trees. Its pristine water and the quiet surrounding calmed his… slightly perverted thoughts, bringing a sense of peace inside him. Azure eyes scanned the area, stopping on a small gazebo like-structure in the middle of the lake. He stared in awe at the structure, entranced by its beauty. Made of white marble, the structure seemed to glow as the golden rays of evening sun danced on its surface. He looked around trying to determine the way to get the place, but found none. It seemed that the only way to approach it was to swim through the water, something that he decided he was quite uncomfortable with, given the slightly chilly weather and reluctance to touch the crystal clear water, with the thought that he may somehow foul it's beauty. However the urge to explore to place grew stronger every moment, the wish to just touch its walls and to feel the delicate designs intricately sketched on them. So caught up he was in his thoughts, that he didn't even realise that his feet no longer seemed to remain on the ground. He closed his eyes feeling the power flow through him in waves, as his body slowly glided over the water, never touching it. He felt weightless and revelled in its feel; never noticing that he was no longer standing on the bank but had unknowingly reached his destination. It was only when he felt the spark of power die down, did he opened his eyes and faltered when he realised where he stood.

"How did I get here?" he gazed around frantically, finding himself quite alone on the gazebo. Confused he sat down on the small marble bench, looking around amazed. However the feeling of disarray soon passed away, as his eyes fell on the thick pillars and he got up, letting his fingers slowly travel up and down the delicately engrained pictorials, seeming to entrap various snippets of inuyoukai history, their tales long forgotten and…. He stopped short in his place, as his eyes fell of the portrait of an extremely lovely woman…no… a female inuyoukai, sketched on one of the pillars in vivid colours.

She was beyond beautiful, 'one cannot describe such beauty in mere words' Miroku mused. She was simply exquisite with high cheekbones and delicate lips seemed to be made of petals, her cerulean orbs holding power and grace. Her ivory mane was streaked with occasional crimson and hung around her shoulders in waves. However, the most beautiful part was the soft smile that graced her lips; Miroku stood transfixed, a sense of overwhelming peace and gratitude welling up in him, taking all his hurt away. He sat back on the marble bench, sighing.

"A true masterpiece of art." He concluded, smiling. Turning his gaze from the picture he leaned on the marble railing, gazing at the sight before him. The rays of the harsh sun were slowly dying away, making arrangements to welcome the lady of night, as it itself retired from the hard days of work. A mild wind blew carrying the sakura petals along its wings, the happy chirping of the birds, as they returned to their family and nest for the day. He felt so much at ease here, it was as if he was encased in a warm cocoon, and no sadness or worries would bother him. He let a sigh of contentment leave his lips; he could spend his life here. Closing his eyes yet again he felt the power embrace him, as he rose above the ground and descended on the top of the gazebo. There he laid himself down, closing his eyes; relaxing, a small smile stretched on his lips….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru lay wide-awake in his bed. True, he didn't need to sleep like humans but he indulged in it from time to time and more so now, with the time of the princess' arrival drawing nearer and nearer, and his having to participate in the welcoming preparations, even if he absolutely loathed it. Sleep tended to ease the headaches he experienced these days, not to mention the monk's state of mind, which always kept him on the edge of his sanity. For once, he questioned his actions of reviving the houshi.

'Perhaps forming the bond was not wise' he mused. He was beyond frustrated, whenever he was close to the monk, he was either fighting to keep himself calm from the perverted thoughts directed as his body… or a particular anatomy of his body, or trying to fend off the emptiness and distress that seemed to suddenly engulf Miroku's thoughts. He had meant to keep the bond as a secret so that he enjoyed tormenting the boy, but this was proving to be a hazard to his own health. Moreover, he had been having strange dreams lately, dreams regarding himself and the monk in very compromising situations, not to mention the incident where he was found himself in Miroku's room. His cheeks coloured slightly at the thought, followed by a fierce anger at his weakness. He growled, throwing the sheet on the floor, as he got off his bed and padded towards the washroom.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru glided towards the breakfast chamber, ignoring the servants who were still engaged in the welcoming preparation. However, as soon as he reached the dining area, Rin's screeching voice tore through his sensitive ears, causing him to cover them in pain. Deeply agitated by the tantrum the little girl was throwing inside he rushed inside to give the monk, supposed to be her caretaker, a piece of his mind. However to his amazement and disappointment, he found that the monk was absent. Rin quieted down as soon as appeared in the doorway, fear evident in her gaze, while a food covered Jaken scrambled to get on his feet.

"Jaken. Where's the monk?" Sesshomaru growled, making the toad tremble violently under his piercing gaze.

"M-my l-lord. He has n-not b-been in his c-chambers since this m-morning." He informed, cringing as the lord's gaze hardened.

"And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"My s-sincerest apologises your eminence, but it was your instructions not to disturb you and we did try to find him but…l-lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken looked up tentatively, as the lord glided out of the room. He sighed in relief and then smirked evilly. "The monk's so going to get it," he croaked, before an apple flew straight at his head and Rin, who had been quietly watching the exchange, yelled. "Don't talk about houshi-sama like that. He's good."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshomaru dashed through the corridors, following the scent of the monk. He tried to reach out and hear his thought, but found something was blocking it altogether. So he gathered he would kill the boy in the old fashioned way. Attack him as soon as he found him. However, as he raced through the garden his brows furrowed in confusion. The scent was evident to have followed a path no one knew of. Speeding up, he reached the lake in mere seconds and stopped, golden orbs in search of his offender. His eyes stopped on the top of the gazebo, an unconscious gasp falling off his lips.

Miroku was lying on the top of the gazebo, his eyes closed, a leg lying on the other bent one, obviously asleep on the structure, which his own mother had created with her magic many years ago. This was the place where his mother would bring him when he was little, so that they could spend time with one another. The whole area was enchanted to prevent unwanted intruders to set foot on the ground, even the lake was enchanted to engulf anyone who tried to reach the structure standing on the middle of the lake. This was his and his mother's place only. Even his father was restricted from entering it and the last time he checked, the spells were still in place. Suppressing the growl that rose up his throat, he concentrated to check on the spells, confirming they are still perfectly erected.

'Then how did the monk make it to this place. Only his mother's magic could carry one the structure' he wondered. Till now, only Sesshomaru had able to use it. 'But why would her magic approve of this insolent, lowly, lecherous human?'

Seeking to find the answer to his question, he closed his eyes, calling out to his mother's magic, to carry him to the place where the monk was lying. Landing softly beside him, he stared on the lean figure, looking completely peaceful with his head resting on his hands, a contented smile on his lips, probably dreaming of something nice.

'What?' the lord wondered for the first time in these weeks, why he was unable to 'see' his dreams. But something stopped him, the scent the young monk was emitting had gotten stronger somehow, not to mention delightfully pleasant. He felt himself kneel in front in front of boy, his eyes fluttering closed, as he took in some more of the delicious scent.

Miroku was dreaming happily, when something woke him up. Still a bit groggy, he felt arms slide beneath him and being lifted against someone's chest. Opening his eyes, he almost choked when he found himself in the arms, of none other the western lord himself.

Gliding over the water, they reached the shore at once and he was set down before being captured in strong arms again, a nose nuzzling his neck as he desperately tried to keep his keep his raging hormones in control.

"Se…Sesshomaru," the syllables came out as a desperate whisper, as licks were placed on his neck and his body arched into inu youkai's strong one, leaning his head back to give him access.

'Why, why are you doing this to me? Do you feel the same way I do?' His mind screamed at him to stop the lord from his advances. He knew Sesshomaru as not himself, but before he push the lord away, yet again, warm lips closed over his and he was lost.

Lips sucked on his lower ones, nibbling lightly, driving him crazy. He moaned at the sensations that coursed thorough his body and opened his mouth to allow access, as his arms wound around Sesshomaru's neck, holding him close.

A tongue snaked into his mouth, twisting against his own and exploring every corner, as Sesshomaru devoured his essences, craving for more. He felt the arms tighten around his waist, lifting him off the ground slightly, as the kiss became more demanding and he moaned in appreciation.

Suddenly, the kiss was broken and he opened his eyes to stare in amber ones full of sheer bewilderment and disgust. He was promptly pushed away from the daiyoukai, landing harshly on the ground. "Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru was mortified at his actions, it was twice in a week that he had lost control and allowed the filthy emotions he had so carefully hidden to rise to surface. Looking down at the monk's flushed faced and red swollen lips, he felt the anger rise in him. Shooting forward he grabbed the collar of Miroku's kimono and pulled him up.

"What are doing here, monk?" He growled in his cold voice. "This is private ground and sacred, you are not allowed here."

Miroku looked at the inuyoukai confused, one moment he was draped around the demon, who was trying to ravage him and the next moment he was back to his usual, heartless self.

'What is going on?'

"Speak!"

"I…I..." he stuttered, unsure of what to say. He knew he should have stopped Sesshomaru, he knew he shouldn't have given in to it, yet he failed. Failed to close himself to the inuyoukai, failed to keep his feelings in check. Fighting desperately against the tears, he fell silent.

Fingers tightened around his kimono and he was brought closer to western lord. "Have you lost your tongue monk? You have deliberately ignored your duties, invaded a private premise and promptly disobeyed my orders. You've set an example for all the delinquencies. Tell me monk, do you wish to die?" Sesshomaru growled, poison hissing at his finger, boring a hole through Miroku's expensive kimono, where it touched.

"I wasn't feeling up to my duties, lord Sesshomaru." Miroku answered quietly, hiding the tears of frustration that had began to well up in his eyes.

'Perhaps you should kill me. Why do you torture me so? What have I ever done to feel this way? It hurts' he thought, turning his attention to the setting sun. 'Death is better than suffering like this.'

"Be careful what you wish for." Came a quiet voice, and his eyes snapped up to gaze at the inuyoukai. 'Did I speak out aloud?'

However he didn't have time to ponder on it, as a sudden pain shot through his body, making him cry out. Clutching his head he collapsed to the ground instantly, as Sesshomaru released his hold on him.

Brows furrowed, as Sesshomaru watched the monk curl into a ball, obviously in some kind of pain.

"What is matter with you now?" He inquired, perplexed that he failed, yet again, to acknowledge what Miroku was going through.

"Hu—hurts." Miroku croaked out, as another jolt of pain made him cry out and he arched, screaming, before loosing consciousness completely.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air frantically, something was definitely wrong with the monk; his scent was undergoing a significant change, becoming somewhat stronger. But what? Moving forward, he picked up the monk in his arms. The boy was trembling violently, beads of sweat forming on his body as he panted.

Suddenly, realization hit him and his eyes narrowed. He had read about it in some book but didn't think it was possible. However it wasn't safe to leave him outside in his condition, so he hurried towards the castle, wishing that what he had imagined what was wrong with Miroku. For it were true, he didn't know what would happen if it came to pass…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I and my sis greatly appreciate them.**

_**Chapter 7**_

To say that Jaken was disappointed was an understatement. Here he had thought of all the possible ways Sesshoumaru could get rid of the human brat and here he was being carried into the daiyoukai's _own_ _bedroom, _in _his own arms. _

"Damn! Why would lord Sesshomaru dirty his hands with such filth..." he grumbled under his breath, as he stood outside the door leaning against it. His lord hadn't even allowed him entry. Him, the most loyal, devoted servant in the world. "It's not fair. He should have… Ack!"

Suddenly the door behind him opened, sending him crashing into the room. Looking up, he gulped as Sesshomaru's cold eyes stared down at him. "Uh..Uh.. M-my lord, I –I … I was just…"

"Jaken, where is Rin?" Sesshomaru inquired, ignoring the nervous stuttering.

"My lord, Rin is in her room." He informed, scrambling to get on his feet.

"All right, go and get Shizuka from her chambers. Tell her I shall be in need of her medical assistance."

"My lord, are you…" Jaken began, but just then a muffled scream sounded from the lord's bedroom, turning both their attention to it.

"Hurry…" Sesshomaru snapped, before closing the door on his face.

Jaken quickly hurried his steps cursing Miroku's seven generations to hell, as he made his way to the thunder demoness' chambers. His lord was going crazy for some reason, he was sure of that.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Sesshomaru rushed into his bedroom, only to be greeted by a rather awkward sight. Miroku had buried his head under a pillow while his rump was high in air, crying out in obvious agony as his body underwent the changes with the new moon.

If not for the seriousness of the situation, Sesshomaru would have allowed himself to he amused at the cost of the monk. But this was no time for enjoying or leering at the sight before him; Miroku needed assistance, for the youkai blood now running in his vein, was beginning to take over his being, transforming him into a demon, which was proving to be quite painful for the human. This change, Sesshomaru had read, was extremely rare and was only possible, should the human and demon who had formed a bond were extremely powerful, of which he had no doubt. Here, the person would loose his human form for a night, much like a hanyou turning human, taking the form the demon he was bonded to. However no further information was found on it, for it had occurred only **once,** many eons ago and no records were kept of it except that it was a possible phenomenon. Even Inuyasha's mother never underwent such changes; therefore, he had no clue what would the result would be.

"Please, stop please," pleaded a panting Miroku, tears rolling off his tightly shut eyes, before another immense wave shot through his body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed helplessly into the pillow, his finger digging into the one covering his head, causing a slight tear in the process, as his body arched painfully before falling limply on the bed.

Sesshomaru took a tentative sniff, as his ears flicked to listen to the indistinct sounds emanating from the bed.

"Hnn."

He could tell by the distinct scent and the almost inaudible growls, exuded with each breath off of the boy, that the transformation was complete. Therefore, curious of the result, he advanced towards him trying to pull the pillow off the newly clawed fingers. However he didn't quite achieve it, as a growl echoed through the room and the next moment he found himself lying on his back, on the soft cover with a inu hanyou straddling his hips and a pair of red eyes staring down at him.

Miroku closely resembled Inuyasha in his features, yet had his unique differences. The ivory mane which reached down to his waist, were highlighted by thick strands of ebony and black puppy ears with a few spots of white, sat atop his head. The way his eyes glowed with a crimson hue, ragged purple streaks marking his cheeks and large fangs peeking out of his soft red lips, confirmed that he had lost all controls of his coherent and conscious mind and was acting purely on instincts. However, Sesshomaru noticed that there was something different about the boy. He hadn't gone on a killing frenzy like Inuyasha when he lost control to his youkai, but was quite content with sitting atop Sesshomaru; gazing intently at his features as if trying to determine something. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by the strange behaviour.

"Release me monk," he ordered, trying to get the boy off his body.

Soft puppy ears, twitched atop Miroku's head, his brows wrinkling in confusion as a soft whine fell off his lips. He didn't want to move, it was comfy and he loved the scent of the person beneath him. Didn't he like him? He could remedy that.

A fierce warning growl reverberated through his chest, as Sesshomaru felt his arms caught in a tight grip and lifted over his head, while a hand stroked his cheeks softly. A nose buried itself into his neck sniffing lightly, as the body above him began to grind into his. This set the western lord on his nerves.

"Get off me boy!" He roared, struggling with renewed strength. "You've surely lost your mind and I do not intend to indulge in your foolish wishes." However, he soon discovered that he was quite incapable of fighting, as a certain peculiar yet very pleasant scent hit his nose, leaving him dazed. Loosing himself momentarily, the western lord closed his eyes revelling in its unique aroma before they snapped open in realisation, a rather obscene word falling off his lips.

"Shit!"

He had recognised the scent perfectly. It was a scent of first heat, the one used to lure a potential coupling partner and to intoxicate them with its unique aroma, to make them more compliant to…. mate with. Sesshomaru knew he was in deep trouble. His body had began to react to the scent, his muscle going slack against his will and his youkai wanting nothing more than to relax and enjoy himself. He had gone too long without taking a mate or to sate his sexual urges, and this formed his bane.

A lovely smile spread across Miroku's lips, as felt the youkai beneath him relax. Yes, he would please his mate, he would love him and care for him. But there was bond to be taken care off first, wasn't there? A pleased whine sounded through his lips, as he moved up to lick the shell of the inuyoukai ears, his tongue tracing the contours gently before it dipped in to lathe the hollow, tugging on the lobes occasionally.

"Hah…" came a breathy whisper.

A shudder ran down the daiyoukai's spine, as he felt himself arch into the form above him, seeking more contact. Any rational thought he had, was lost under the affect of the heat scent and the jolts of liquid pleasure that travelled down his veins, making it's way to the one part anatomy of his body. The only thing that mattered now was to quell the urge to mate, to give himself completely. Clawed fingers ran up and down the monk's kimono covered body, before pulling the form above him closer, bringing the growing erections together.

"Uhhh…"

Miroku groaned in appreciation at the action, as he proceeded to nibble and kiss on the prone flesh on the youkai's neck. A slight frown crossed his face, as he met with the vile obstruction of Sesshomaru's kimono.

Another growl emanated from the form above him before Sesshomaru felt his kimono and the one underneath it being ripped off his body; leaving him bare except for his loincloth, which was soon done away with in the same way.

Miroku worked quickly, tearing off his own garments, his lust filled mind wanted nothing but to feel the contact of his skin against the others. Happy to do away with the cumbersome clothing, he lowered himself on his possible mate, delighting at the feel of the softness of his skin.

Eyes flared red, as Sesshomaru purred softly pleased with the hanyou's actions. He spread his legs, allowing Miroku to be nestled between his thighs, groaning when the action brought their naked, dripping erections together, yet again.

"Umm…"

Miroku mewled at the pleasure, grinding into the inuyoukai, as his lips sought out the inu youkai's, engaging in an eternal battle of dominance, which he intended to win.

Sesshomaru fought vehemently against the tongue that invaded his mouth. To give in would be to surrender completely and he was definitely against loosing.

Miroku smirked inwardly, guessing the inu's intent and spiked his scent even more, his hands caressing ihe inu's sides, feeling the muscles ripple under his finger.

"Uhn…"

Sesshomaru was left helpless yet again. He felt himself loosing the battle, letting the wet appendage explore and discover the hidden corners of his mouth. However his youkai, for some reason, was not all displeased of loosing, in fact it was happy to lie back and let the other take charge. Sesshomaru didn't like that but didn't complain, as he moved his hands on the muscled back of the monk, squeezing and caressing the taught muscles.

Hips ground against one another more frantically, muffled groans of sheer ecstasy were exchanged in the heated atmosphere before Miroku reluctantly seized his invasion to trail down wet kiss along the path of his jaws, sucking lightly on them. No matter how much his youkai urged him to take the one beneath him hard and fast, Miroku wasn't keen on hurting his mate, all will come in due time. Journeying further down, he licked and sucked on the throat, before moving to the slight indentation between the muscled pectoral, letting his tongue travel up and down, listening to the sudden gasp followed by a pleasurable moan from his partner.

"Ah!…umm"

Breath caught in Sesshomaru's throat, moans falling freely of his lips to encourage his partner, as lips enclosed on a pink nub, teasing it with a rough tongue before sucking on it hard. He bucked, the molten currents running rampant through his body, fingers tangling in the ebony-highlighted mane, to pull the head closer to his body, crying out as it left his hard nub to attack the other.

Miroku preened at succeeding to please his mate, as he travelled lower and lower, licking and sucking; leaving reddish marks on the pale flesh.

The daiyoukai thrashed violently under his mate, feeling the wet appendage tracing the edge of his navel before dipping in and of out, swirling and sucking with renewed ardour. However, he wasn't satisfied with what he was receiving, he wanted more.

Red eyes observed the reactions that played on his inu's face, and decided it was time to move for the gold. Travelling lower, to the hard, dripping shaft, he clutched at the base, mindful of his claws and gave a tentative lick at the thick nerve on the base.

A growl escaped his parted lips, as the inuyoukai shuddered, arching yet again in the delicious mouth, his hands tightening on the Miroku's hair. Yes, he needed it, he yearned for it.

Miroku concluded that he liked the taste of his mate and proceeded to acquire more. Flicking his tongue around the head, he licked teasingly at the slit.

Hands fell off the mane, clutching the white sheets, as hips bucked in desperation, to feel more of the delightful sensations. Sesshomaru was lost in an abyss of blinding lust, ensnared by the lingering touches and warmth of togetherness, reduced to a mush, as the hanyou continued his journey of possession.

Miroku swallowed more of the length, caressing the sensitive skin of the head with his muscles. His tongue swirled around the hardened flesh, tasting and pleasuring, as he carefully played with the bulges beneath. He then travelled a bit further, letting his tongue lick the swollen sacs, before sucking on them gently.

Sesshomaru writhed in pleasure, as Miroku bobbed his head up and down, taking him higher and higher, with each lick and stroke. Shivers of delightful ecstasy ran down his spine and he suddenly buckled, as Miroku's tongue slid off his member, to pay homage to the twin sacks beneath before it found the tight ring of his guarded entrance. Legs tried to close instinctively, not ready to give him entrance yet but a growl silenced him.

Legs were pulled further apart, moving them over the monk's shoulders, as Miroku continued to tease and probe against the tiny pucker, to ready him from the coming intrusion.

Sesshomaru was more than apprehensive about the matter and was about to protest, when he felt something push past his entrance and his shaft being engulfed by the wet heat.

"Ahh…"

A keening sound met his ears, as Miroku added a second finger, driving in and out of the tight hole; watching and delighting at the moans and mewls that were gratefully uttered. Soon a third was added and Sesshomaru cried out, feeling the monk hit a spot inside his body, sending swarms of molten flames through his veins. Wanting to acquire more of the exotic touch, Sesshomaru thrust himself, moving on the triple digits with ease.

Miroku could sense the rise in his mate's arousal, as the air around them became thick with lust. Crimson orbs blazed with yearning, and he withdrew his fingers ignoring the growl of displeasure arising from the daiyoukai. He sat up on his knees and using his demonic strength flipped the inuyoukai before pulling him back to hands and knees. Lips lowered on the soft skin, stretching over the lord's shoulders, sucking and kissing as he placed his awakened and dripping shaft near the tiny hole.

Sesshomaru tensed in impending anticipation as Miroku began to push past the barriers, gaining entry in the forbidden corridors of his body. A hand snaked around his waist to grasp his unsated erection, stroking and massaging while the Miroku used all his will to slowly enter him, never going beyond that which would cause the inuyoukai unwanted pain.

Soon fully sheathed within the daiyoukai, Miroku pulled him onto his lap. Gathering the inu's silver mane in his hands, he let them fall in front of his chest and leaned forward to attack the back on his neck, licking and grazing his teeth ever so softly, to stimulate the sensitive area.

The twin ministration sent shudders down lord's body, making him moan out his partner's name, reducing the sharp sting of penetration to a dull throb and consciousness of fulfilment. A slight thrust downwards indicated that he was ready and eager for more and Miroku complied with a mewl and a pleased lick on his neck. He returned the youkai on his hands and knees again as he began a slow movement in and out of his mate.

"Ungh…."

Sesshoumaru cried out, as he felt his hips clutched in clawed fingers the hanyou's length working inside and out his passage in lengthy motions, pleasuring him.

Bodies moved against one another in carnal lust as breathy whispers of urgency were uttered. Miroku complied to the wishes of his mate, plundering the tight hole with demonic speed, growling and grunting as the sensitised flesh of his shaft was gripped by the wet, hot muscles of his mate's inner passage.

A keening sound emanated from the depth of Sesshomaru's throat, as he moved along with Miroku, his white hair falling around him like a snowy curtain, concealing his pleasure filled features from the outside world. The forceful thrusts coupled with the constant stroking of his hard erection, took him closer and closer to his pinnacle, rendering his body into a blazing inferno.

Sweat gleamed on the flushed bodies, as movements became frenzied, each striving to achieve the peak of ecstasy. Sesshomaru was the first to reach his climax. With a ferocious growl he exploded in the monk's hand, coating it with thick whitish liquid. Miroku cried out with the daiyoukai's release, attempting a few more powerful thrusts, before he toppled over the precipice, pulling the limp youkai onto his lap yet again, as he sunk his fangs into the junction of his neck and shoulder, while coating his mate's insides with his seed.

Pulling out of the youkai, Miroku and Sesshomaru collapsed beside one another in boneless heap, chests heaving as they rode the after effects of their orgasms. Neither cared about the stunned white faced of the toad servant and a thunder demoness, standing wide eyes at the door, as they succumbed to the call of peaceful slumber; with Miroku pulling Sesshomaru into his arms.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

**Author notes: Finally they mated, but not the way you thought it would be, now was it? Hehehe, I like having unexpected twists in my stories and remember, since the bond is not complete; Miroku still can't hear Sesshy's thoughts. Anyway, the next chapter will still be surprising and oh yeah, the demon lord's daughter arrives the next day…. snickers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: Thanks for the wonderful review, the story takes a turn now and there will be a bit of angst coming but things will soon get better. So keep reading and please do review.**

**Betas: Linda and Mollie. You both are doing a wonderful job. Cuddles. **

_**Chapter 8**_

A sigh escaped his lips, as he shifted within his tight cocoon of warmth. It has been so long since he had had this undeniable urge to linger within the confines of the fluffy covers, to just lay back and relax. Even his youkai was calm and contented, it felt so good. Arms tightened around his waist and he snuggled closer to the heated skin, lightly nuzzling the silky flesh.

"Ummm…" he sighed, a smile stretching on his lips, as he revelled in his softness. He could spend eons just laying here with his mate…wait…mate! Brows winkled in confusion. Something felt out of place, something that he should remember. Opening his eyes blearily he looked around, taking account of his surrounding and suddenly bolted upright on the bed.

An annoyed grunt was heard from beside him, before everything fell silent again. Sesshomaru felt rocks settle in his stomach as he very slowly turned to look at the figure lying beside him. He almost fell off the bed when he saw the monk lying on his side, the blankets covering very less of his skin, in sleep. Miroku sighed as he felt forward searching for his missing partner, a frown crossing his face before he shifted a bit, lying on his side and curling up.

Sesshomaru eyes widened as he swiftly climbed off the bed, backing away from it in obvious horror. A certain pull made him touch the area between his neck and shoulder and he gasped.

"H-how?" He tried to concentrate, trying to determine how he had ended up in a bed with Miroku with a mating mark on his neck. He examined himself quickly finding no more marks, owing to his demonic healing blood however he couldn't ignored the slight soreness in his backside.

Bewilderment and dread were soon replaced by burning wrath as he remembered how the monk had managed to seduce him, and how he promptly fell for it. He hated himself at the moment for being so weak, for loosing control for the first time in life. The boy had manipulated him and he had fallen into his trap like a lovesick puppy.

Pounding a fist into a nearby wall he growled, "No, I shall not be owned! I shall not repeat the mistakes of my father, the ones for which I despise him so much. I shall not submit." Turning towards the figure lying on his bed he felt nothing but anger and a strong urge to kill. Though his youkai protested vehemently against hurting his mate, he turned towards the bed in a swift motion and grabbed his neck.

Miroku gasped in his sleep, the oxygen cut abruptly from his lungs, causing him to jerk awake and his eyes went wide in dread as he faced a red eyed demon. "Se…Sessh," He croaked, unable to comprehend the reason for this attack.

"Silence human!" the daiyoukai growled. "Do not utter my name with your vile tongue," he effortlessly picked up the monk by his neck and pushed him off the bed in a tangled mass of covers.

Miroku squeaked as he backed away from the growling youkai, trying to determine just what had caused the lord to be so angry. He looked around frantically, confused of his unfamiliar surrounding. "What am I doing here?" he wondered out aloud, before he looked down and gasped at his nakedness.

"Oh Buddha…." Although he was under the control of his youkai, he clearly recalled the details of last night's activities. He eyes snapped up to the advancing youkai and fear gripped his heart, he was dead for sure.

"Yes." Sesshomaru hissed, seeing understanding dawned upon the boy's face as he jumped off the bed. He picked up Miroku by his neck once again bringing him to up to glare at his face. "Do you remember now, you sneaky little bastard? I saved your life, gave you food and shelter and how do you repay me? You take advantage of the liberty given to you."

"No…" came a whispery denial, as Miroku felt horror setting the hair on his body at their ends.

"Yes monk, you defiled my body. You took me for your own pleasure without any remorse whatsoever." Miroku, though struggling for breath, heard every word, each tearing through his heart, ripping it open and making it bleed.

"Sesshoumaru, onegai." He pleaded. He needed to make the youkai understand, he needed to apologise. He never wanted to do this, he… he was not a monster.

Sesshoumaru could feel the emotions leaking from the pathetic human but chose to ignore it. "You're nothing more than those common humans who can take whatever they like, destroy lives without even an inkling of guilt. I despise you." He threw the human into the nearby wall. "You are supposed to a monk." He spat. "Yet you are no better than those lowly thugs who loot and plunder. Get out of my sight. Your stench makes me sick."

Miroku slid down with a groan. Tears welled up in his eyes; he felt nothing but guilt and remorse. For hurting the one he loved.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru."

"Get out! Before I tear you apart with my bare claws." Sesshoumaru seethed, flexing his poison-dripping claws. He knew if he allowed the boy to stay in front of him any longer, he might actually kill and that would harm himself as well in the process. He picked a fallen sheet from where it lay beside his leg and threw it to the naked boy.

"Get out now! I never wish to see you again. GET OUT!"

"I am sorry!" A choked sob escaped his lips as Miroku quickly wrapped the sheet around nude form and ran out of the room.

Jaken had fallen asleep out side when the door; it opened and he was stepped on. Squeaking, he jumped to see the retreating form of the one he was to despise somewhat more than Rin. "Hey!" He screamed, throwing a fist in the air. "Watch where you're going, filthy monk!"

Miroku mumbled a muffled apology running back to his to room. He closed up the door and slid onto the ground, tears falling openly, as he pounded the back of his head on to the wall.

"What have I done?" he whispered, feeling the overwhelming pain taking hold of his heart. Fragments of last night's memories, which should have been a joyous experience for him, now plagued his heart; darkening his soul.

'Am I any better than Naraku? He tried to take Inuyasha against his will and here I did the same thing. Why? Why did I loose myself? Perhaps… perhaps I have truly become a monster, something far more vile than Naraku, to hurt the one I love so much. I… I should die… this is not a place for me… maybe I should.'

"Houshi-sama." A tentative knock was heard on the door. "Houshi-sama, are you all right? Can I come in?"

Miroku shied away from the door as it opened slowly and Rin peeked in. "Houshi-sama!" At once the little girl ran to the young man, hugging him close.

"Rin," Miroku held her close as sobbed uncontrollably. "Rin… I..."

She knew something was hurting houshi and did the best she could to comfort the distressed monk. "Why are you crying houshi-sama?" she inquired, running her little fingers through his hair. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

"Rin… you should stay away from me." Miroku sobbed, trying to push away the child from his body but Rin was more stubborn than that. She clung to him more closely, soothing him. "Why houshi-sama?"

"Because I am monster and I will hurt you too, if I…"

"No houshi-sama," she cut him cut off. "You can never be a monster. You are a very good person and Rin loves you and Rin is never wrong. Rin loves Otousan and he is nice and Rin loves you so you're nice too." She explained smiling.

"But…"

"No houshi, you're very good. You are my best friend and you are good. I know Jaken-sama had made you upset, he always does that. Stupid Jaken-sama. Rin will punish him sometime," she said in hopes of cheering the monk, "So don't cry!" She wiped off the tears from his face, smiling up brightly at him. "Rin loves houshi-sama."

"Arigatou Rin." Miroku smiled, albeit sadly, holding her close. Rin was happy and she too hugged him, her mind going through several options to torture her Jaken-sama. She was not going to forgive the toad for making houshi-sama cry.

As the day wore on, a very irate inuyoukai locked himself in his study, refusing audience with anyone. Jaken had tried a countless number of times to knock on the door so as to remind him of the impending arrival of the princess that evening and to ask him to check on the final preparations but was promptly growled at and thrown out of the room with a few burnt patches on his skin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru seems to be in a pretty foul mood." He mused, as he tried to rub some salve on his poison burnt skin. He, being the target of his master's ire quietly frequently, always kept some medicine with him.

"Wonder what the human did? Last I saw them, they were enjoying themselves." He smirked and then grimaced. "Although I absolutely disapprove of him associating with ningen filth. I hope he kills the irritating boy now." He smirked. However to his disappointment yet again, Miroku was still alive by the end of the day.

The sun had gone down and Lady Takehiko arrived at the promised time, her palanquin being carried by a horde of well-muscled panther demons. Sesshoumaru, as promised, was waiting in front of his audience room, all prim and posed. He was thankful that he had found the spell to hide his mating mark and the weak mating scent, quite effectively. He had worked all day, tenuously searching through the books and had finally managed to come up with another spell that would allow him to block the thoughts of his bonded as well; then he had spent hours scrubbing himself to get of any residue that would mark him as the monk's and dressed. However he was not at peace, his heart was tearing apart, his youkai in a state of severe unrest, his body called out to his mate, wanting to be near him, but he relented. He would not loose his self-control, never again.

He sat down heavily on a chair of his audience room massaging his temples as he waited for the sounds of the footsteps. He knew that Miroku regretted his action, knew that it was not all his fault, for if he hadn't harboured any interest for the boy, Miroku wouldn't be drawn to him, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." The singsong voice made him look up at the panther demoness standing in front of him and he groaned inwardly.

"Lady Takehiko…" He rose from his seat, gracefully walking towards her and bowed.

Takehiko bowed in response before she squealed instantly attaching herself to his right arm. "I was so looking forward to the visit, Lord Sesshoumaru, your country is beautiful!" Meanwhile the inuyoukai was trying very hard to control his instinct of tearing her apart. Her scent disgusted him and her voice hurt his sensitive ears. He missed the deep and rich voice of… no… he stopped himself yet again. He would not let his thoughts wander off. This was his moronic instinct trying to capture his sane mind. He had fallen for it once, but not again. Suddenly a familiar scent hit his nose and he looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of the familiar purple kimono and a wicked smirk lit his lips. 'Speak of the devil…'

He let a smile grace his lips as he turned to the demoness beside him. "My lady, I too was looking forward to your visit. Your presence has graced our castle and I shall be happy to accompany you wherever you may want to go. After all, its not everyday one lays eyes upon an elegant beauty such a you." He flirted with unusual smoothness. "Come, I shall show to your chambers."

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, you're too kind…" Takehiko grinned as she took in his features.

'Looks like it wouldn't be hard to impress Lord Sesshomaru after all. I have good news father, soon this castle will be mine.'

Miroku smiled sadly as he continued his journey towards Rin's chamber. The little girl had enough power to convince him to live for her and he was going to do just that. He was going to dedicate himself to Rin's education and nothing more. This would be his repentance; he would live and forever bear the weight of his grievous sin. He would stay near the one whom his heart and body yearned for, yet he would never he able to touch. Wiping the stray tear off his cheek he put on a fake smile, as he entered Rin's chambers.

'Perhaps Lady Takehiko will make you happy Sesshoumaru. Perhaps she will be able to heal the wounds I made'.


	9. Chapter 9

****

****

**_Author Notes:_** **Hey I am back again with a brand new chapter. However I am afraid I am still unable to type but thanks to 'Mi (my sis) you people will not have to wait. Ayways, I would like to tell you one thing, I have finally managed to get my sis to type a new chapter on lost hopes. It'll be up soon, so keep your eyes open.**

**And finally I would liked to thanks the reviewers. You guys rock! And my betas Linda and Mollie. What would I do without you guys and of course my sis. Poor thing is doing a lot of work and since she is the one typing I cannot miss mentioning her. winks**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, oh Lord Sesshomaruuuuuu," Lady Takehiko called out for the umpteenth time, as she gently skipped down the front steps of the castle, a frown stretched on her lovely face. The past few days had been a disaster. Here she had thought that she would have no problem ensnaring the lord's mind and soul with her beauty and charm, but all her tactics were in vain. It seemed the daiyoukai had been living in a world of his own. True, he would accompany her every morning to visit the world outside the castle and keep her company during most of the waking hours, have meals together, but all the while he rarely paid true attention to her, his mind wandering somewhere, seemingly lost in deep thoughts. If she weren't so informed of the lord, she would assume that he was suffering from love sickness.

She had tried all her tactics of seducing the lord, giving him 'accidental' peeks at the her most private parts, clinging to him like a leech, flaunting her beauty in every she could, but Sesshoumaru didn't even bat an eyelash at her. Moreover he seemed to disappear suddenly and entirely going god knows where and never apologising for it. It was almost a week and she was beyond frustrated. She only had two more days in her disposition and wanted to use them wisely, so that the next time she was back she could stay here forever.

"Umm… how about, I never have to leave. If I can just convince lord Sesshoumaru to mate with me…." A smile formed on her lips as she stood, daydreaming in the gardens. "Well that's not a very difficult task. He is stubborn, but I am not giving up that easily. He is going to be mine." the thin lips stretched in a wicked smile. "With my beauty, I can surely lure him in. But first, I have to find him. Oh Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you my lord?"

'Or should I say, mate,' she giggled to herself, continuing her search

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief as he heard the rather obnoxious voice move away from the position he had hidden himself, before he turned to the direction of the childish laughter. He watched Rin play in the garden along with Miroku, enjoying her first break of the day. They rolled on the ground, chased each other, laughed and enjoyed themselves, while Jaken stood watching them from a distance grumbling insistently under his breath. Miroku grinned widely, joking with the child relentlessly, as they moved to gather flowers. They huddled together conspiring ways to torture the toad servant with Rin giggling away merrily.

Sesshoumaru sighed unconsciously, to any normal eye they would seem to be having fun, however, when one such as his penetrating intelligence looked closely, they would find the smiles did not quite reach the monk's eyes. No, it bore a hollow, empty look; devoid of emotions, the smile was faked and the joy was false. His inu youkai senses and the slight burning of the hidden marks on his shoulder informed him that his 'mate' was suffering greatly. He was slowly withering away from the inside. The youkai instinct called out to the lord to just run out of his hiding place and comfort him, and to complete the ritual. To give into the unbound pleasure and take the boy in his arms, to make him his forever; yet, he resisted. The daiyoukai was too stubborn for his own good. He would die before submitting to his instincts. He had sworn that he would never follow his father's footsteps. Thus, in spite of the hidden feelings of love for the monk deep inside his heart, he restricted himself from any contact with the human. But he couldn't stop himself from watching them silently from the shadows.

He had tried vehemently to get rid of his thoughts of the boy, to hate him and to throw him away, but he failed miserably. He was doomed; he _had_ fallen in love, rather hopelessly at that. Even though angered that he was taken against his wishes and mated; yet he couldn't deny that somewhere he welcomed the peace and safety that came along with the binding, the feeling only possible when a mate is loved and cherished by the other. The icy barrier he had worked so hard for years to build around his heart was melting. The moment spent together with Miroku, as they joined in the act of pleasure and binding haunted his nights and almost every waking moment and he was drowning. He wanted the boy, he needed the monk and his mischievous smile, even his lecherous habit and that gorgeous body whose need made him writhe in his bed at the dead of the night. He was growing weaker, he had even gone against his sane desires and tried to hear the boy's thoughts, but was stunned to not find any. It was as if the boy was becoming a shell, simply doing his duty, a mere mindless zombie. The Western Lord was beginning to get worried, why? He himself didn't know..…

"Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru!"

'Damn,' he growled silently. This woman was relentless. He peeked out of his hiding place to see her coming in his direction and groaned uncharacteristically. This was not good, he didn't want to be found in his position, so he suppressed his anger and disappointment, letting his usual calm and severe constraint, to hide his true emotions and emerged out of his hiding area, making his way quickly to the grinning demoness, who had spotted him from a distance.

"Oh Sesshy-sama. Where have you been?" She pouted, as she latched herself to his right hand. "I have been searching for you for so long."

"I was just taking a walk." He answered simply, glaring at the lady sideways. 'Worthless bitch.' But she seemed not to notice, as she clung to him more tightly.

"You could have told me, I would have joined you. It would be have been fun," Sesshoumaru chose to remain silent however his mind was not. 'Damn bitch, this Sesshoumaru simply wished to be away from your annoying presence and she thinks I would let her accompany me,' perhaps some of his discomfort managed to leak onto his face for the next thing he knew the panther demoness was looking up at him with a pout on her face.

"You don't like me lord Sesshoumaru?" She whined, her eyes filling with false tears.

Sesshoumaru sighed, this was definitely tiring. "No my lady, it was never my intention to hurt your feelings." He said with his usual charm, but inside he was aching to sink his claws into her flesh. This was getting on his nerves.

"Then why don't we arrange for a picnic in the garden, my lord?" Takehiko suggested, smiling wide. "This place is quite nice and I would love to spend some here."

'Moreover, he would be away from those foul humans and it would give me a perfect chance to make a move on him.'

Sesshoumaru hid a grimace and nodded with a smile. "That seems to be a wonderful thought, my lady. I shall arrange for it promptly."

Lady Takehiko squealed at the daiyoukai's response, clutching his arm more tightly. Sesshoumaru glanced at her with uttermost disgust and only one word replayed itself in his mind as he proceeded to order the servant to arrange for the dreadful picnic. 'Disgusting.'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku turned at the direction of the retreating figure, his heightened senses picking on the conversations as the lord and the lady strolled through the garden path, a sad smile stretching on his lips. He had known that the lord was watching him from the shadows for quite a few days, he could sense his mate…. 'No,' he shook his head. 'He is not my mate. He can never be. He hates me for what I have done. He loathes my very existence.' Yet a single grain of hope that perhaps the cold-hearted inu youkai felt something for him didn't leave his heart. But he dared not think about it. Actually, he never let any thoughts enter his mind and worked mechanically to simply carry on with his duties to give Rin the best upbringing, to pay his debt. That was all he focused on. 'Let him be soothed by lady Takehiko's presence. I am sure she can give him some solace from the pain I caused him. I don't want to trouble him anymore. I love…'

"Oji-san?" Miroku turned to the inquiring child looking up at him. He has asked the child to call him Oji-san instead of more formal "houshi-sama". "Are you all right?"

"Hai." He smiled down at her, hiding the headache and a certain unknown discomfort that had begun effortlessly. "It's nothing, let's go." Rin nodded, although she looked uncertain. Her Oji-san looked fatigued, dark circles becoming prominent around his eyes and he was eating very less these days. This worried her but whenever she asked Miroku would smile and tell her not to worry about it. Something was definitely wrong with her Oji-san, he seemed be lost most of the time and she was thinking to talk to her Otousan about it.

"Let us go to the spot Shizuka-san had shown us, ne?" Miroku suggested, lifting the child in his arms. "We can ask Jaken to bring our lunch there."

Rin smiled and nodded, hugging her Oji-san. "Hai!" She turned to the scowling toad, at once giving necessary orders (for some reason Jaken seemed to always disagree with Miroku's decisions and refused to carry out any of his order) before they set out towards their destination.

Jaken cursed a few times, before he scurried off to carry out the orders. He hated having to serve these puny humans instead of his true master.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The night rolled on and it was almost time for dinner. Rin, who had been engaged in her studies and training all day long, coupled with the time spent swimming in the river and running in the forest during her breaks, had left her more tired than ever and so she excused herself early retiring to her room after a quick dinner. However, the child did not forget to inform Sesshoumaru of Miroku's currently strange habits, before leaving.

Lady Takehiko was more than happy to watch her go. Humans always disgusted her, they were weak pathetic creatures, filled with stupid emotions; it was more than she could stand. According to her they were only meant to be owned and no more important than slaves. She was amazed at how the cold and stoic lord had allowed a human the status of a princess and hated Rin for it. The first time she had met her, she had felt a definite bond between the inuyoukai and the human child and this formed the subject of limitless hate and envy. She hated the fact that a human child had managed to ensnare the heart of the stoic lord so easily; she even hated the human male accompanying her. There was something strange about him and she hadn't failed to notice a strange emotion passing through the lord's eyes every time he glanced at him. Even his scent had an unusual odour, something that confirmed that he was more than human. 'A freak,' she concluded. She didn't like that one bit and was secretly plotting for ways to dispose of them at the first chance she obtained. But that was for later, for now she would only focus on acquiring her mate. After all, that was the sole reason of her visit and her father would have her hide if she didn't accomplish it. Lord Katsuro could be quite devious when it came to acquiring power and she was well informed of the extents he would go to achieve them.

'Let me become his mate first.' She thought, as she hatefully watched Rin exchange the nightly greetings with the lord from a distance, where she sat graciously waiting for the dinner to be served. 'Then I shall get rid of those horrid creatures. Their odor disgusts me.' She wrinkled her nose turning to the other side. 'Tonight I shall seduce his highness. Tonight I'll make him mine and then….' She adjusted herself, making sure that she was just mere inches away from the lord, so that he would feel the effects of the 'special' perfume she had worn. This was her night and nobody was going to stop her.

Sesshoumaru sighed as he watched Rin go through the door. He was dreading every moment he spent with the demoness. She was being emphatic today and he didn't like it one bit, the crafty female was up to something. Moreover Miroku was nowhere to be seen, Rin had informed him that the monk had said that he was not hungry and was not feeling well so had retired to his room. She had even told him of his strange behaviour and the listlessness the monk was beginning to sport. Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, his brows crinkling in confusion. He had planned a conversation with the monk after dinner but the boy had directly disregarded his orders and avoided the night meals. He unconsciously opened the channel between them, a little fazed finding that something was truly wrong with Miroku's aura. Suddenly realising his action he closed the channel immediately befuddled at what he had done, 'what am I doing? Why am I so concerned about him? He is just a servant, like any other. I shouldn't be worried, but his health will also affect mine due to the bonds…' He thought bemused. After much thought he decided to talk to the boy. 'There is no way out, however, I shall make him come to me…'

"Oh Lord Sesshoumaruuuu" The daiyoukai managed to control a fierce growl rising up his throat and turned around. "Wouldn't you join me for dinner?" Lady Takehiko smiled sweetly at him.

"Hai, My lady." He answered and sighed silently again. He summoned a servant, who immediately scurried to his side and bowed. He gave her the necessary orders watching as she nodded in understanding, bowed and left the room, before he turned to join the panther demoness awaiting him unconsciously counting the hours when she would return to her lands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku gulped, coughing lightly, to sooth the starchy feeling in his throat. He shivered slightly, ignoring the constant throbbing in his temples, a fever was fast approaching, he was sure of that. He had thought of getting some sleep, dinner not being on his agenda for the day, but the servant arrived to inform him that Sesshoumaru had asked an audience at once. He had mentioned that it was an extremely important matter and that she should only return with the monk. Miroku had intended on sending her back with the message that he was not fit to meet him. He didn't want a confrontation with the lord now. But the scared look on her face and the silent pleading in her eyes made him agree.

A sigh escaped his lips, as he peered out of the passing window, the storm was raging outside, but nothing compared to the one inside him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru rose from the table, as the dishes were swiftly removed by the servant, post dinner. He was feeling a bit light-headed and mellow, however he remembered distinctly of not having consumed any alcohol... not that it affected him much. He turned to lady Takehiko who smiled back at him mischievously. "Are you all right my lord?" she asked, faking concern but Sesshoumaru saw through her façade.

'What is going on?' he blinked a couple of times, staggering as he tried to reach the doors. Takehiko immediately caught him as he almost fell. She giggled inwardly; yes, the potion in her perfume was working it's magic. "My lord, steady yourself."

"Wha…What have you done to me?" He inquired, finding it very difficult to focus. He felt extremely hot and bothered, his legs seemed to give out and he would have collapsed on the ground if Takehiko hadn't been holding him.

Takehiko smiled, "nothing my lord, nothing that would harm you." The last few words were whispered, but Sesshoumaru managed to hear them even through his weakened state. His senses warned him against the demoness and the impending danger. This was not good, this was definitely not good. He was loosing all control of his body. "Perhaps I should take you to your room." She added suggestively, trying to stir the lord towards the door.

"N-no…" He stuttered, as he jerked away from her grasp, sitting down heavily on a nearby chair. "Here is f-fine."

"Lord Sesshoumaru, please let me help you," she pried again, trying to get near him but a warning growl stopped her in her tracks. He closed his eyes taking deep breaths trying to clear his mind.

Takehiko scowled. 'Damn, he should have been completely under my control. What is happening here? This potion is not effective only when on mated demons and by his scent I can tell he is not mated, so what seems to be the problem. This thing can tame even the wildest boars, so why is he resisting my wishes. Che.'

Sesshoumaru still couldn't control his body; he was sinking rapidly, loosing his mind. Yet, something was stopping him from drowning entirely, a face hidden in the mist that had formed in his mind. Someone important, someone he should remember….

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Takehiko cooed, smiling when she didn't receive an answer. She carefully began to advance and slowly adjusted herself on his lap. Sesshoumaru groaned but remained unmoving. Takehiko smiled as she lifted the inuyoukai's face in her hands, studying the intricate markings. If the lord was being stubborn she would have to proceed with her plans here and now. 'I have already dismissed the servants and the humans are very less likely to venture here therefore this shouldn't a problem…' She gently leaned in for a kiss…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miroku stopped suddenly, a sudden pain tearing his heart apart; he collapsed to the ground clutching his chest.

"My lord, are you all right?" The servant girl inquired, as he breathed heavily twisting in pain. Something was wrong with his mate, he could feel it. Using all of the strength he had he lifted himself albeit shakily.

"My Lord?" the girl looked frightened now.

"S-Stay here." He commanded, as he half staggered half ran following the scent of his inuyoukai.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The daiyoukai's mind was crying out, yet he was helpless to the advances of Takehiko. The fog had lifted and he was feeling everything but couldn't stop her. The demoness was kissing him hard, her vile tongue raping his mouth hungrily. He felt nothing but disgust and cursed himself for letting his guard down but his body was reacting to the touches, it was getting aroused against his wishes, mixing with the aroused scent of the lady. Whatever potion the demoness had used had left him a mere doll in her hands.

"My, My Lord Sesshoumaru, you seem to be enjoying yourself," Takehiko smiled seductively, as she licked her lips. "Don't worry, my love. I only promise you pleasure and nothing else. The aphrodisiac I have used will make this experience more enjoyable and soon you will be mine as I will be yours." Sesshoumaru tried to growl but it only came out as a grunt. However Takehiko was not be deterred, her eyes burned with a fire, she was succeeding and nothing would stop her from acquiring her goal. "Don't deny me lord Sesshoumaru. I _will _make you mine." A hand slipped through the inu's kimono parting the layers to reach his member as Takehiko began to suckle on his earlobes.

Sesshoumaru struggled weakly, his senses were returning but it was too slow. At this rate Takehiko would… no he could let her have him, he was not fully mated so if Takehiko found out she would only claim him again. 'No…' he tried to move his arms to slash the demoness on his lap, but was helpless. He tried to cry out, but his voice would not work.

'Chikuso!'

Flashes of his true mate danced in his mind's eyes and he screamed inwardly, desperately trying to free himself from the clutches of the evil demoness. However at that moment he realised one thing fully, he wanted no one, no one expect for Miroku…..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author Notes: Hahahahaha, another evil cliffy, I just love them. Lady Takehiko is quite a woman ne? I just love her evil side. Anyway hope you liked this chapter. Let me know okay?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

Miroku halted to a stop in front of the huge door, a look of pure horror on his face, as he smelled the distinct scent of arousal. One of his mate and one of another, possibly the lady's. His heart stopped, as he shakily pushed a door open and the sight of the lady straddling his mate greeted him.

"Se-Sesshou," he breathed, his eyes going wide. His mate was kissing another, his world went red….

Lady Takehiko was too caught up in her task to take notice, moreover her back was turned to Miroku but Sesshoumaru didn't fail to notice, he heard the gasp. His breathing stopped at the look on Miroku's face.

Next a growl emanated through the walls shaking it's very foundation. Lady Takehiko didn't have the time to react before she cried out in agony and hit the ground with a thud, with five deep gashes on her back. She collapsed to the ground whimpering, tried to turn to see her assailant but she was mercilessly picked up and thrown in to a nearby wall. She slid down the wall and collapsed onto the ground groaning and was soon rendered unconscious.

A red-eyed Miroku growled ferociously as he glanced as the heap, anger surging through him in waves. He was betrayed; defeated and he didn't like the feeling. No one touched his mate, no one. Flexing his claws he moved forward and grasped Sesshoumaru's collars lifting him effortlessly and bringing him face-to-face and growled into his face, challenging him. Sesshoumaru remained silent as he stared back in the maddening eyes of his mate, a bit relived that he was freed from Takehiko's assault. However his body was still not under his control so he quietly awaited what Miroku wanted to do with him. He could sense that the boy was under the control of youkai again but somehow it didn't matter to him now.

Miroku growled yet again, as he buried his nose in the crook of the inuyoukai's neck holding onto his waist tightly, sniffing his scent and then he scowled. His didn't want his mate to smell of any other and was angry because he had allowed himself to be taken by another.

Sesshoumaru heard a muffled and displeased growl before he felt a sharp pang in his shoulder. Miroku had somehow managed to extend his canines and had buried them mercilessly into the twin punctures. Blood oozed out if the wounds, soaking his kimono and he sighed. Miroku began to lick the blood cleaning the wound as he ground himself slowly into his mate. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes feeling the peace that settled in him entirely, his inu very pleased to be in the presence of his mate's tantalizing scent and feeling the slim body against him. He groaned in pleasure as small, nibbling bites were placed on his neck.

The groan seemed to break through the crimson haze and Miroku suddenly jerked away from the inuyoukai, staring around in horror. "Oh Buddha!" He gasped as his eyes fell on the demoness lying few feet away and then on Sesshoumaru who had collapsed on the chair again breathing heavily, letting Miroku's essence wash away the reminiscent of Takehiko's aphrodisiac.

'Chikuso,' he had managed to hurt him again. He faltered back a few steps, his eyes going wide and a hand clutched over his mouth in repugnance. He was going to do it again; he was going to hurt Sesshoumaru again. The realization left him defeated and hating his very own being. He was a freak, he was an abomination.

"No… no," he shook his head violently. 'I haven't done this, I cannot….'

'Oh yes you can…' a voice deep inside him laughed cruelly. '…and you have done it yet again, you have ripped away the sole person that would have comforted him, would have made him forget what you have done. YOU, you managed to hurt him yet again.'

"No."

'Yes, you will always be a freak, you will never change. Leave, leave this castle, he no longer needs you, he no longer desires you. He will hate ones he… no…Leave, leave, LEAVE!

Sesshoumaru felt a certain sting in his heart and the look of absolute defeat, was what made his blood run cold. "Miro…." He tried to call out but the boy just let out a pained whimper as he turned and ran out of the room. Sesshoumaru stared bewildered at the retreating form before a sense of dread filled him. He opened the channel connecting their thoughts and almost faltered at the thoughts of self-hatred and agony that met his senses. His mate was drowning in self-disgust and if he didn't follow him he was going to loose Miroku, he was going to loose his mate.

'But should I follow him?' the moment he asked himself, he felt the need coarse through his entire being. He needed Miroku, just like he needed air to breath. He could no longer deny that he loved the boy; the pride that ran through him when Miroku had disposed of Takehiko, the peace that filled him when Miroku had captured him in his arms; marking him as his once again was the proof of that. He wanted the monk. He wanted to revel in his sweet scent, he wanted to feel the smooth, soft flesh under his fingers, he needed….

Determination burned through his eyes as he stood, shaking of the remaining traces of the aphrodisiac. He would have to find Miroku, he would have to complete their bond. Not sparing one look at the injured form of the panther demoness, the inuyoukai swiftly followed his mate's footsteps out into the rainy night.

Tears coursed freely down and off his cheeks along with the raindrops that soaked his slender form. Feet tapped on the wet ground, as the cursed monk disappeared into the dark, lonely night; away from his love; away from the his feelings and his life……….

**Author notes: Yeah I know, it's kinda short. But I didn't know what more to add and this way I can leave the chapter with an evil cliffy grins evilly. Anyway hope you liked it. Thanks to all who have put up a review you people are really great.**

**And finally thanks to linda and mollie, my betas who have been working so hard helping me out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**__**

**_Author Notes: _Another chapter Yay! well i was feeling that poor jaken hadn't played much part in the story except for getting, kicked, slapped and tortured in other way so I decided to have the beginning of the chapter from his POV. Hope you guys like it.**

**_Reviewer Thanks:_** **chibirin8****drowning faith****Justajester****myinukoi****, MIMIC, ****littlefiction****, Eden**

**Beta Thanks: Mollie, a good beta and a greast author. Thanks so much for your help! **

**_Chapter 11_**

Jaken was feeling a bit mellow today. The lady demoness was kind enough to present to him a few bottles of best sake from the western lands. "In exchange for your excellent service and obedience" she had said. But Jaken knew better she simply wanted his master all too herself for the night but frankly he didn't care. He had even aided the demoness in having a private moment with the lord.

"Anyone is better than that human brat." He grumbled as he staggered slightly towards his room. He couldn't get the sight of his master in the arms of the loathsome monk as they reached their completion. He was so flabbergasted. How dare such low and foul human take his lord? It was totally preposterous. He had always known his master to be the strong demon, but for some reason he was getting soft recently; allowing first Rin, and then the vile monk to invade his castle. Honestly, he hated both of them from the core of his heart, their obnoxiously cheerful behaviour was grating on his nerves.

"Lord Sesshoumaru needs to be respected, revered, and obeyed to be treated as the lord he is. Not to possessed and… loved by mere common humans. Che! I hate that monk!" He took another swig form the bottle.

"On the other hand Lady Takehiko is regal enough to understand the proper need of lord Sesshoumaru, she is kind and devious. Perfect for my lord…" He smirked. "Perhaps his highness would dispose of the boy once he realises that his true mate ought to be Lady Takehiko rather than that human. It would be priceless to see the look one the boy's face when such things happen."

However his musing were cut short as a door opened on his face sending him rolling on to the corridor. He jumped back up instantly, a habit he had developed staying with lord Sesshoumaru for years, and ran forward, yelling at the retreating figure. "HEY! HEY! HEY! Watch where you're going, you wretched human!" This was the tenth time Jaken had been belittled by Miroku for god's sake, and there was so much a gentle servant like he could take. However Miroku paid no attention to him as he swiftly ran out of his sight.

His eyes narrowed, what had the monk so agitated. He stood there for a few moments contemplating what had just happened the effect of sake waning quickly. He almost growled when he looked back to see pieces of his precious bottle lying on the ground before a single teardrop appeared in right his eye.

"My precious sake…!" he wailed.

However he didn't have much time to lament as a second door-slam sending him flying a greater distance in the corridors yet again. He was about to get up and give the person, whoever he was, a piece of his mind and probably blast ass his off with his staff for this but stopped himself when he noticed his lord following the footsteps of the monk-boy.

"What is going on here?" He wondered out, shaking his head firmly to ensure that this was not the effect of sake. "Why is lord Sesshoumaru running after that monk? Perhaps this time he has really screwed up and my lord is angry. His eminence is probably planning on killing him, well no wonder he was running like that. Yes my lord Sesshoumaru, dispose of the boy." he yelled happily. Skipping merrily he made his way to the dinner hall and opened the door to investigate the reason for his lord's wrath and but stopped short his eyes almost bulging out of their sockets.

"Lady Takehiko!" He squeaked running to the bloody and groaning figure lying on the floor. "What happened?" he inquired to which the demoness just groaned but remained motionless. On close inspection it was evident that it was not Sesshoumaru who had done this and the only other who the present at the moment was the human. "Oh, dear! Oh dear! Monk-boy is really in trouble. No wonder lord Sesshoumaru was in such a hurry, he going to tear him apart."

He ran out of the room yelling for the servants to come help him. Boy this castle was turning into a freak house thanks to the humans, hopefully his lord would remedy that. The toad servant prayed.

Sesshoumaru ran on speeding through the zigzag path, his nostrils flaring as he tried to follow his mate's scent. His senses told him he had to hurry a deep feeling of foreboding making the hair on his neck stand. The scent of rain mingled with that of the forest and the wet ground was making it hard to track his mate's whereabouts yet he ran on, searching, wanting nothing than to hold onto his love, to protect him… make him feel safe. He had to reach Miroku… somehow… before it was too late.

Tears of agony and shame ran down his cheeks, his breathing coming in heavy puffs, as he ran through the forest trying to lose himself in its darkness. He was so tired and he hurt not only physically but mentally as well yet he didn't stop. He was a monster and it was better that he distanced himself from the ones he so cared for before he managed to inflict any more damage. He wanted to die to get rid of the vile beast that had possessed him countless number of times, engaging him in acts more corrupt than anything he had ever done in his life. He wanted to tear out the veins through which the cursed blood ran rampant. He was so helpless; weak, he had given in the desire of his inhuman self-inflicting only pain.

He was born cursed and even after endless suffering it was still with him.

'How could I? How could I do such a thing?' He wondered. 'I am supposed to give not take. How could I forget all that? It is a punishment, for not being true to myself…for hiding myself under the pretence of lechery.'

'Why? Why me?' his soul howled in distress, his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

His head throbbed with intense pain, a cold shiver running down is spine as the wet cloth sticking to his body but he paid no attention to. It didn't matter anymore, he knew he was dying. Yet Miroku ran on, fleeing, hiding and drowning. He was lost…..

A snort and a hideous smile formed on the fat lips before a tongue lolled out to lick it, tasting the wetness of the air and the sweet smell of fresh meat nearby. Heavy footsteps hurriedly continued.

He was so disappointed at first, thinking that the rain would snatch the chance of a good meal from him tonight. It was his fault entirely, he was too lazy to find his dinner before the sun set and now there was no food left. He had cursed the blasted waters of the heavens for that. However he was never the one to give up hope so he chose to roam the forest, seeking one chance, one tiny opening hoping to catch a small prey to feed his growling belly but now… now there was a big catch nearby... something which would probably last him for a day or two.

He grinned wide, showing off the sharp fangs. "Food… nice smelling food…" he giggled in glee. Today was his day.

"Danger… fear… agony… Mate… must protect mate… mortal peril."

Sesshoumaru pressed on.

A stray root… yes that what it was. Miroku groaned at he sat up, the fall having sent jolts of pain through his muscle. He sat up a bit, holding onto his throbbing foot. 'Che!'

It was not only his foot but his whole body ached. He tried to get up but landed unceremoniously on the ground again. "Darn it, it must be sprained." He looked around a bit finding himself surrounded by thick canopy of close knitted trees and shrub. "I must've run pretty deep into the forest."

As walking didn't seem to be a good idea he opted to crawl to a nearby tree and leaned against it, closing his eyes and trying to calm his fleeting breath.

A certain rustle could be heard in the nearby shrubbery and he stiffened. He had no idea what it was; his heightened senses were somewhat dampened. His senses hadn't been completely dampened, though, so he clearly heard it when a voice reached his ears. "Good… perhaps he was dying… good." There was more rustling before a certain rodent scurried past him.

He sat for some time wishing the pain away from his body and tried to stand up again, this time using the tree as a support but fell. He pouted. This was not good, now he couldn't walk. And from the looks of it he was lost too. 'Couldn't it be better if I had ran into a village or something. It would have been good to have a place to stay, a bath (he didn't need his demon senses to tell that he smelled) and some warm food. No… I just had to enter into a forest this deep. I am definitely an idiot.' he giggled finding it funny.

'Wonder what they are doing at the castle. Heh… they are probably fussing over the bitch. She deserved it though, trying to get her dirty hands on my Sesshou.'

"Some lady" he made a face. "What does she have than I don't have?" he wondered out loud then snorted again. "I, of all people, shouldn't be asking that; the proud monk Miroku, King of Lechery. Wonder if my charms would have worked on the lady, she is definitely a beauty and worth a try." He though out loud and grinned. "I should have tried to flirt with her highness… that would have probably caught Sesshou's attention. Ah shit! He probably wouldn't mind and ask us to get married…" he rambled on, pain and agony forgotten. Actually he was feeling quite happy not to mention blissfully drowsy. Was he drunk? "… wouldn't care if I died. Maybe I should die, then all trouble would go away…" He wondered.

Another rustling was heard at a distance and Miroku looked up blinking his eyes. Damn it… now what the hell happened to his eyes?

The demon, which stepped in the clearing, smirked. His poison was working well; soon he would have his dinner.

"Oh, Hello!" Miroku greeted amicably, still trying to make out the figure standing before him. He would have stood up and greeted properly but his darned body wouldn't move. "Who are you?"

A snort of amusement was heard before the figure loomed closer. "I am no one of consequence. Who are you?" came the gruff reply.

"Oh… I am Miroku the monk and I feel quite nice right now." he smiled.

The demon grinned wider. "Ah… then you should thank me… shouldn't you?"

Miroku raised an inquiring eyebrow and then grinned. Damn he was probably looking like Sesshoumaru. That inuyoukai was rubbing off on him.

"I am the one responsible for your blissful state. You see my poisoned fumes have quite the effect, although it's quite harmless, it takes away all pain and suffering. You can only feel happiness now."

"Oh, thank you, my good man… or demon, you're too kind." Miroku squinted his eyes. "Sorry my friend but I can't thank you properly by body seem not to listen to me."

"It's okay but now you should pay me in return, don't you think?" The demon closer as it clicked it's clawed fingers and grinned showing its sharp fangs. Time for dinner!

Miroku frowned. "But I have nothing to give you."

"Oh, yes you do." the demon crooned as it lifted the pale chin with it's finger, sniffing before placing a long lick up Miroku's cheek. "Mmm… Delicious."

"Hmmm" Miroku was dozing off no longer listening or feeling. He was drowning and loving every moment of it.

A sickening sound echoed through the silent forest and blood splattered on the nearby tree trunk as the world went black.

**Author Note: Another cliffhanger, MUAHAHAHAHAHA, no really I am totally being cruel now but what to do! **


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author notes:_** **Here the chapter you've waiting for….Go on read **

_**Chapter 12**_

Amber eyes snapped open and the figure was promptly startled for he had absolutely no idea what had happened, nor what he was doing lying in a huge bed. Wait… a frown crossed the round face. The surroundings were too familiar. And the scent…! The frown soon melted into a happy whine… oh he could just lie here all day buried in the lovely scent. The figure moved to do just that for the moment, trying to sink himself in the mountain of pillows lying over the soft bed, nuzzling them to his heart's consent never noticing the soft purring noises he unconsciously made.

"Smell good… mmm…!" he moaned softly before a thought hit him and he sat up abruptly surveying the room with keen eyes.

"So you've finally decided to reappear in the world of the living, gracing us with your divine presence."

The sarcastic remark made him look up abrupt and an unceremonious squeak escaped his lips as Miroku struggled to get off the bed, managing to get himself perfectly entangled in the sheets and landing on the ground in an ungraceful thud.

"Se-Se-Sesshoumaru!"

"I can say you've a rather way interesting of pronouncing my name although I not quite sure I like it." The inuyoukai quipped from where he was seated in a comfortable armchair in front of the fire, his amber eyes reflecting the dancing flames in the fireplace together with a hint of amusement at the incredulous look on the monk's face.

"Wh-Why?" he stammered again as he backed away into a corner, fear and sorrow radiating from him in waves.

The western lord sighed silently as he got up and traced his way slowly towards the distressed youth. "Care to elaborate your inquiry? I am afraid I not quite versed in answering one word questions."

"Why am I here? Why did you save me? What happened? There was a demon and what…"

"Hn… you certainly ask a lot of question for a person who had just recovered from the effect of a vile poison not to mention experience of the near breaking of the bond."

"Eh!" Sesshoumaru smirked; the poor boy was too confused and scared to notice the changes. The western lord found his choice of vocabulary was surely entertaining.

"You managed to nearly kill yourself, yet again, might I add foolishly. I was quite disappointed by your aptitude, your previous attitude had me thinking you were stronger than you let on, yet you proved me wrong again with the imprudent way you behaved."

"Ehhhh!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but smile at the bewildered expression on Miroku's face as he squat… no inuyoukai never squatted… gracefully lowered himself down in front of his partner, sliding a lean finger under the monk's chin to hold it up in close observation.

"Your dramatics are really tiring, little monk, and the look certainly doesn't suit the mate of the western lord."

"M-mate?"

Sesshoumaru allowed himself a rare amused smile as a finger traced the single ivory lock before bringing it to his lips and placing a soft kiss on it. "It is good know that you are capable of other phrases as well, mate. However I would ask you to raise yourself from the ground, this is not a place befitting of you, my love." he gently addressed, before he leaned in to place along lick on the monk's cheek, revelling in the sweet taste, something that he could easily get used to.

The unexpected action managed to scare the daylights out of Miroku and he gave another squeak promptly jumping onto his feet before realising that it was truly a wrong idea as the sheet covering him tangled into his feet once and he lost his balance landing in the arms of none other the daiyoukai himself.

This time Sesshoumaru chuckled, convincing a very white-faced Miroku that he had truly lost his mind. Perhaps the poison was making him hallucinate. Sesshoumaru never smiled, much less chuckled.

"Oh Buddha, help your servant. I seemed to have lost my mind." he moaned trying to struggle to get away from the stoic figure the action causing a painful tug at his neck and hissed reaching up to touched the burning area his eyes widening in surprise and a gasp falling off his lips as realization hit him. He was marked…?

'Surprised, love?' Miroku stiffened, not at all realising that he was off the ground and in his mate's arm, being carried back onto the bed. He was more startled about the new mating mark on the junction of his neck and shoulder. He was also startled because he had felt the words of his mate in his mind rather than hearing it.

Sesshoumaru placed Miroku on the fluffy covers after all with a gentleness unknown of him. This was his precious other after all. Finally after so many years he understood his father's actions and just why the daiyoukai had looked so sated and happy in the company of the human female. Humans were not so despicable after all; he was just too stubborn and perhaps a victim of unbound jealousy to clearly notice it. Moreover this particular human was something of an enigma to him. The monk was a complete mystery on his own and that thrilled him to no end. Yes, this was one mystery he would most enjoy solving.

Miroku sat dazedly on the fluffy coverlet, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind, the prime one being that he was claimed. Why? Why would Sesshoumaru mark him? Was he really worth it? Wasn't the inu youkai at all angry of him attacking another potential mate? Where was the lady, anyway? And why the hell wasn't he feeling any pain or remorse? Why did he feel so calm and satisfied? Does being mated feel this way? What about the sinister beast that bared his claws from time to time? What was he now? Was he human or was he a demon? What was he?

'You're my mate, love' bemused aureate eyes snapped up looking into the ones much similar to his.

"Y-you… you are not talking but I can hear you." Miroku stated, to which the daiyoukai simply smirked then nodded. "Am I going crazy?"

"Ah… I wonder." Sesshoumaru simply replied watching his mate quietly before added more with his mind 'however the blood and mating bond proves otherwise. You see we do share a very special connection.'

"Connection?"

"Hai. The blood bond which I had performed to save you from the snake poison allows our mind to be connected it was… one-way till I completed the mating bond. We…" suddenly he stopped sensing the aura of distress growing in mate. Miroku had his head bowed, his eyes hidden behind the untamed bond. "Miroku?"

"Why?" the monk whispered "Why would you save me? I've caused you nothing but pain! Why would you do all these things for me? You should have let me die… then I wouldn't have turned into a monster! I wouldn't have…."

Slap!

Stunned Miroku looked up again, his eyes watering as he caressed a reddened cheek.

"Never… ever call yourself that. I would not have my mate affront my family honour. What you are, my mate, is rare and… beautiful. No, perhaps you're not human anymore, but you aren't a vile beast either. You're special, to me and to everyone who cares for you. So never call yourself a monster. This Sesshoumaru will not hear those words again." Sesshoumaru firmly stated before leaning to brush his lips against the inflamed area.

"But…"

'No buts, love.' Fingers under his chin brought it up as Sesshoumaru peered into the saddened eyes, His heart clenched at the utterly lost and haunted look in them. Had he caused this boy to suffer so much?

"I had always presumed that human were weak, worthless creatures. Yet you proved me wrong. You managed to worm your way in my heart, melting the glacial barriers I had so carefully woven with your inner fire. You never took away anything that I was not ready to give." He informed, anticipating his mate's thoughts. "I just didn't want to accept the most wondrous gift you've given me. I was afraid. Hai, the great ruthless daiyoukai, lord of the western lands was afraid of the warmth you had brought me. I always defied father's thoughts… and the thought of walking the same path as he had scared me. But you broke through all my false defences. You cared, you noticed me for me, something that I have been craving secretly for since as long as I can remember. For that you'll always be precious to me. And no, I am most definitely sane, not a slave of magic or potion."

"But lady Takehiko, you…" A finger on his lips silenced the monk yet again.

"She means nothing to me. I've found my true jewel and mere pebbles are nothing in its presence."

With that the finger was replaced by gentle lips as the inuyoukai drew the monk into a tender kiss. Fingers slipped in through the long ebony locks to wrap around the slender neck, claws slowly teasing the area as Sesshoumaru nibbled on boy's lower lips coaxing them to open, a snake like tongue slithering into the wet cavern joining its mate in an eternal dance of love and carnal pleasure.

Miroku couldn't help but moan helplessly; it felt so right. The gentle warmth that wrapped around him chasing away the darkness of sorrow and agony, and making him complete. He knew he belonged here in those strong arms, the ones that mildly lowered him on the covers as a hard body settled over his. He never felt like this before and he was never going to give it up. After all, a humble servant always gratefully takes what Kami-sama has bestowed on him, that and more of the fact that all coherent thought was slipping off his mind as he was being devoured by his significant other.

Idly tracing a slow path from the juicy lips through the jaw line, Sesshoumaru reached his destination, nibbling along the contour of the soft cartilage of his ears. His beast nearly preened in appreciation as a hand wound into his ivory locks softly pulling him closer and a necessitous moan uttered. He growled in return as his eager tongue dove into the auditory canal, lathing it carefully before he moved on to nibble the soft skin behind the ear noticing how his mate arched into his body. Ah, this was something he needed to remember.

"Ahhh…"

A load moan fell off his lips as Miroku finally opened himself to the pleasure he was receiving, gently parting his legs to allow the daiyoukai to settle between them. He no longer feared the beast that rose within himself coexisting with his human self, in fact it only heightened his pleasure as his nails grew and he dragged them along Sesshoumaru's back tearing through the yukata that had covered his lean form.

Sesshoumaru stopped his journey of the lean throat and looked in the dilated pools of gold feeling the power rise in the boy's body. Raising himself momentarily he tore through the rest of clothing flung them somewhere before carefully peeling off the offending sheet covering Miroku's body. The inu youkai dipped his head again biting and nibbling the soft pale flesh of the vulnerable throat, turning it red.

"Mine…" He growled seeking assurance from the one under him. "Mine!"

"Yours…!" Miroku cried out as Sesshoumaru teased a rather sensitive arena near his collarbone. "Mine?" the younger one asked back, knowing somewhere that a verbal confirmation would only bind them closer.

"Always," Sesshoumaru answered without a thought smiling as he felt the body under him relax and clawed fingers run along his spine raising a shiver.

Miroku felt the daiyoukai hiss in pleasure before one of his nipples was ravaged by a sinful tongue drawing circles around quickly hardening nub and sucking on it while it twin was tweaked between two fingers. He arched yet again; his head falling back his eyes closing and keening mewl falling off his lips as his swollen sex rubbed again Sesshoumaru's. His mind still couldn't process the fact it was Sesshoumaru the man he had been craving since the battle who was doing this to him. He wanted more of him, yes he was greedy he always had been and he didn't care anymore.

Sesshoumaru took his time as he inched lower dragging along a single line to the delicious hollow of the navel lying on the flat belly. The wanton moans, the keening mewls and incoherent words were music to his ears as Miroku cried out in need wanting nothing more than to be claimed in body and soul. Oh, but Sesshoumaru was too much of a bastard to give his mate the release he needed so easily, not when a delicious feast lay before him, he was always man of taste and took his time to savour the different flavours. And it was more than safe to say that the boy was eminently edible.

Journeying furthering he traced the 'V' of his lower body lightly with his finger, followed by tongue feeling the boy arch and begin to purr happily his finger somehow trying to guide the tantalising lips to his dripping shaft. Sesshoumaru smirked as he moved very slowly towards his destined and placed a languorous lick underside the thick cock watching the visible shudder that ran down on the monk's body.

"More…" Miroku keened loosing himself to the world of lust.

Sesshoumaru complied as proceeded to place more licks on the shaft but didn't take him into his mouth, instead he feasted on the sensitive flesh of the twin globes between. He was rewarded with a cross between frustrated growl and helpless moan.

"Sesshou please…"

"Hush love, we are not there yet…" he gently rebuked. "Now roll over." He instructed before getting impatient at his mate's slow pace, and turned him over himself. The action earned a surprised squawk followed by a displeased growl which turned with a soft mewl as fingers parted the wavy lengths of ebony to nibble soft area on the neck.

Miroku whimpered as his mind turned in a mush and his body quivered in need under the hard body that settled over his radiating an ecstatic heat from it. He clutched at the feather pillow burying his face in it and he cried out as fingers dragged in feather light touch along his spine before being suckled and kissed. He shifted slightly as lips found a rather ticklish spot near his waist; he was truly getting desperate, but knew Sesshoumaru was yet to end his pleasure-filled torture.

The daiyoukai slowly moved down, taking the pale skin of the succulent globes into lips, causing Miroku to writhe under him. Suckling on the pale globes for a moment enough to leave prominent teeth marks, he moved on to part them and dipping his tongue, finding the pinkish rosette. A sharp intake of breath followed by a throaty moan from above encouraged to him to push past the initial barriers and coat the area in preparation.

Miroku shivered and whimpered. The intrusion, though a bit uncomfortable, was welcomed. "Yesss…!" He hissed as he felt the tongue being replaced by a single finger burying itself and stretching him. Soon more followed, working themselves in and out as he promptly pushed back against them crying out when they brushed something deep inside sending waves of pure shocking ecstasy through his veins. He knew he wouldn't be able hold on much longer as a tongue was added to the mix snaking its way up the back of his knee up his thigh.

"Sesshhhh…. Please… I…I… I can't." He cried out helplessly pleased when the torture ceased momentarily. He didn't want to release without his mate, it was essential. He heaved against the pillow, slowly calming himself as finger stroked his hair gently. He whimpered.

"Shhh… it's okay, I know." Came the gentle reassurance and not before long the finger returned to their destination stretching him some more before he felt a wet presence near his entrance. Deft fingers lifted him slightly as intrusion began carefully. Lips found his mating mark, teasing the twin punctured sending shiver after shiver down his body and distracting from what little pain he might have felt.

Sesshoumaru took care not to cause his mate any pain; it was not acceptable by his beast. He worked with apt concentration balancing between pain and pleasure until he was fully sheathed in his mate. He waited, giving Miroku time to adjust and calm the visible tremors that ran through the monk's body. Damn, it felt good; the wet heat surrounding his shaft the tightness of it pressing his sensitive flesh making him want to pound mercilessly… yet he resisted.

A tentative thrust from Miroku, a few moments later, confirmed that he was ready and Sesshoumaru grunted in approval proceeding with his task on setting the eternal claim on his mate. Sweat covered bodies gleamed in the glow of the hearth fire, moving against one another, as grunts and moans of approval and urgency echoed through the quiet room.

Miroku finally found his voice above disjointed sounds of pleasure to plead the daiyoukai to go harder and faster, just what his beast and human self both needed at the moment; crying out when Sesshoumaru lost himself to youkai, his eyes reddening, clawing lengthening yet not puncturing the flesh it desperately held onto while thrusts became more violent and shallow.

Fangs extended burying into the mating mark placed to saved his life, drawing sweet blood into the hungry daiyoukai's lips as Miroku cried in sheer blind pleasure his claws tearing a feathered pillow, the feathers tossed up into the air by the power of the joining. Energy clacked fiercely around but neither of them noticed as bodies arched painfully, the point of return finally conquered, guttural roars escaping in unison, as both climaxed. Two lost souls finally merging and becoming whole again as they collapsed. Miroku's naked form buried under that of the Sesshoumaru, heaving and shuddering from the enormity of the act.

Being the first one to recover, Sesshoumaru set forth to lick the bleeding mark, cleaning and sealing it with care before removing himself and turning the nearly unconscious boy on his back. Smiling at the flushed mate he carefully cleaned themselves of the traces of fornication before adjusting his mate on the cover and placed a protective kiss on his forehead as he pulled the covers on their naked forms. World be damned as he settled beside his mate pulling the limp body into the arms letting the comforting silence to guide him into the arms of peaceful sleep never noticing the transcendental presence in his room.

Lady Takehiko fumed pulling the yukata closer to her bandaged chest, her royal etiquette long forgotten as she stomped the path towards the daiyoukai's chamber. "How dare the lord not avenge her assaulter and instead care for him? I demand an answer and I want it now!" She had awoken a few moments earlier, her wound now almost healed and had confronted a trembling Jaken threatening the toad servant with his life and extracting the information regarding her attacker.

From what Jaken, who was closed at her heels trying to prevent her from barging into the currently volatile Sesshoumaru's chamber, had told her the filthy human had escaped after attacking her with the daiyoukai in close pursuit. But what was thought as a act of revenge soon turned into a deliberate attempt to save the wretched boy's life when a very bloody lord returned with a fevered human in his arms, almost dying of poison and illness and locked himself in his private chamber with an order to his favoured servant that he was not be disturbed for a while.

The scent was enough to confirm the lord's encounter with a savage boar demon rumoured to be recently striking dread into the hearts the nearby villages and jungle and its certain demise in his hands.

Her lips curled into a ferocious sneer as she approached the heavy doors and pounded on them noisily before kicking an affrighted Jaken in the hallway as he tried to convince the demoness against her action.

Not receiving any answer she growled cursing Sesshoumaru with vile epithets ever known to man or demon. Jaken moaned from where he lay upside down against a nearby wall trying to get his bearing together to stop the demoness before she hurt herself. He had felt a powerful joining tonight and also of another, something he hadn't felt for years.

Growling in frustration Takehiko finally decided to throw the doors open to confront the lord face to face however the door wouldn't budge. Heaving in exhaustion, she cursed Sesshoumaru's heritage and used her last energy to open the doors a crack before energy burst forth from inside the room throwing her unceremoniously against the opposite wall knocking her unconsciousness.

"Lady Takehiko!" Jaken squeaked as he scrambled to the lady's side to check on her. It would do no good if she died here, the last thing they needed was a war between the western and eastern lords. Lord Katsuro was a powerful ally and an equally dangerous enemy.

"She will live." 

The worldly voice ran a shiver his spine. He knew the voice and trusted it.

"Take her away from here." 

Nodding he mumbled under breath before setting forth to gather other servants and soon the demoness was carried back to her room. She would be dealt with in the morning, for now Jaken returned to where he felt the familiar presence was, knowing he would be needed.

"_You've done well, Jaken, you have been faithful to your lord."_

To say the toad was proud was an understatement. he bowed in all sincerity in front of the glowing figure. "I did all I could my lady. I am honoured to serve his eminence."

"_Hai, and you shall continue to do so. And your loyalty, from now on, shall lie not only with the lord but also his mate." _the figured smirked at the toad's baffled expression.

"_Human or not, Sesshoumaru's mate will be given equal respect and you shall make sure of his safety as you've done for Sesshoumaru."_

"Hai, my lady." He bowed respectfully feeling the presence disappear. Although he was not quite happy with the arrangement he would never defy the orders. Shaking his head he disappeared down the hallway thinking about what new troubles the morning would bring.

The feminine form reappeared inside the inuyoukai's bedchamber slowly gliding to where the two forms lay in each other's arms, in sated sleep. She smiled at the contented feature of Sesshoumaru, Oh how she longed for this moment.

"_Finally… finally my beloved you have found true love. It has been a long wait but I can rest now knowing that you are protected and loved. Who is better than a human to teach you humility?" _The shadowy figure smirked_. "You no longer need me to watch over you, you will be fine now on. Be well, my lord… be well, my son." _She smiled before turning to his mate.

"_You've given me the most precious gift, and for which I cannot thank you enough. I warm-heartedly welcome you to your clan, you who has presented my cherished with eternal happiness. Thank you." _She placed a glowing hand on the monk's forehead for a moment as her aura flared then removed it to reveal a crescent moon on his forehead similar to the one that adored Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Miroku simply shifted a bit in Sesshoumaru's arms a grateful smile gracing his face in his sleep. _"Take care of my son and keep him safe for only few know of the gentle and loyal heart behind the cold and ruthless exterior. You've broken the barrier to a heart which has endured enough pain and forlornness; a heart that has just begun to heal. Love him… that is all I wish."_

With that she disappeared leaving behind the new couple in each other's loving presence, content in the knowledge the Sesshoumaru, her son had finally found happiness.

**Author Notes: This thing about Sesshy's mom was a last minute idea. Hope you liked it. Thanks to all who had put in their views about this story, you people really make my day. **

**I would also like to thank my beta Mollie for helping out with these chapters. You are a great help! **

**Anyway people don't forget to drop in a word or two, they are greatly appreciated. Suggestions, criticisms are welcome as long as no there are no vile words.**

**Miyuki**

-----------


End file.
